Where is the heart?
by Niril
Summary: Marlene Mckinnon é normal,na medida do pois de uma conturbação em sua vida resolve viajar pra Irlanda onde toda sua existência não muda.Não,nesta história as coisas não são assim.Sua vida fica ligeiramente,bem de leve,mais interessante.
1. Where are you going?

_Oi. M/S as always._

_Logo mais começam minhas aulas na facul e a facul é longe de casa e não terei tempo pra postagens regulares e não pude me conter e tive de começar a postar essa aqui. Pra ver se consigo terminá-la enfim. Empaquei no finalzinho, sácumé!_

_Reviews for me darlings!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Where are you going?**

* * *

Novembro último eu tive um acesso nervoso no dia da prova da faculdade. Não vamos entrar em detalhes.

Depois de inúmeros conselhos, provindos da família, de amigos e até mesmo de estranhos resolvi (forçada pela minha doce mãe, aquela mulher sem coração) tirar um ano de folga. Saco!Ano de trabalhos forçados, isso sim, trabalhos domésticos, extremamente perigosos. Vocês têm idéia de como passar roupa é mortal?

Então, agora, eu estou sem perspectivas. Meus amigos ou estão trabalhando ou passaram na faculdade eu sobrei.

Sempre fui muito indecisa basicamente sobre tudo, mas dessa vez a coisa ficou mais séria era minha vida que eu tinha que decidir, honestamente não estou preparada para isso.

Vamos ver minhas opções... Ahm... Opções venham a mim... Não, nada de opções.

Meus dias tem sido lavar a louça pra minha mãe, pendurar a roupa pra minha mãe, levar minha irmã na escola pra minha mãe!Deuses alguma coisa tem que mudar!

E eu que achei que quando tirasse carta de motorista um novo mundo de possibilidades e baladas se abriria num horizonte ao amanhecer, mas não, eu, estou servindo de motorista!Calúnia de vida!

Sabe eu nunca... Eu sempre... Vamos começar de novo; eu sempre levei uma vida tão segura,sem ter que tomar grandes decisões e tudo isso acabou,agora eu vejo que com parcos talentos e poucas opções eu não sou nada e não tenho como me guiar. Eu preciso mudar de ares.

Minha mãe veio com uma história de viagem, eu viajar sozinha, pra quem sabe ver se eu me encontro. Mas, cara, eu sempre tive medo de ir ao bar do seu Zé da esquina sozinha vou querer viajar sozinha?Minha mãe é que já ta viajando!

Ela mencionou uma prima irlandesa, ela falou Irlanda!Ela sabe que eu morro pra conhecer a Irlanda - os celtas e coisa e tal-, eu amo uma cerveja gelada, é isso q eles tomam lá não?Aqui também bebemos isso, mas seria cerveja internacional! Eu nunca viajei pra fora. Anyway, eu iria adorar!

Mas eu tenho tanto medo!De uns tempos pra cá eu fiquei com medo de tudo!Eu não confio mais em mim, não em mim sozinha!

Ela comprou a passagem!Pera aí. O quê?

Estou sendo obrigada a ir, e os direitos humanos onde ficam?Eu nem disse que queria mesmo ir!Essa mulher realmente não possui o músculo cardíaco!

Estou agora no aeroporto esperando o avião, minha mãe chora lágrimas de crocodilo -ela que sofra, ela que me obrigou a ir- meu pai ligou e me mandou tomar cuidado e ter juízo, minha vó me manda flertar com rapazes bonitos -minha vó não é deste mundo- e minha adorada irmã me diz pra beber por ela!OMG!

Eu fui!O céu é lindo!


	2. I want to break free!

_Tem várias licenças poéticas nessa história , prontofalei._

_E não sei quando poderei postar de novo so..._

_Thanks pelo review!!!_

_Gente vocês viram o vestido da Miley Cyrus no oscar? Pasmei-me. Que coisa maravilhosa! Ser rico nem deve ser bom. uahuhahau_

_Keep reviewing!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

I want to break free

* * *

Encontro-me agora dentro de um táxi, desci no aeroporto de Dublin e depois peguei um ônibus para uma pequena cidade no litoral. Tudo aqui é tão diferente que já me sinto diferente, o cheiro de mar é embriagante!Diferente da maresia de Londres que cheira a fumaça. É claro que vou relevar o pequeno ataque de pânico que tive quando desci do avião porque, afinal, ninguém entendeu mesmo os meus gritos de socorro e salvação. Ou talvez tenham entendido... Irlanda e Inglaterra, inglês, alguma ligação?Eu me entupo de vergonha!

O melhor conselho que me deram depois do meu primeiro ataque: Não entre em pânico!

Não preciso nem dizer que não costumo ouvir aconselhamentos.

Mostrei o endereço para o motorista e ele disse que sabia onde era, mas começo a duvidar, porque ou estou muito enganada -o que eu não estou- estamos passando pela mesma praça pela nonagésima nova vez!Esse tio ta querendo me passar à perna?Ninguém passa a perna em Marlene Mckinon!A não ser talvez a minha irmã Jéssica Mckinon que possui a mente mais maliciosa que eu já conheci, mas isso não vem ao caso!

-PÁRA ESSE CARRO!

O motorista freia tão de repente que se eu não estivesse de cinto teria atravessado o vidro. Recitando palavras não muito bonitas ele pergunta o que aconteceu e eu com toda a delicadeza que me é característica começo acusá-lo de enganador.

-Moço você pensa que eu sou idiota?Eu estou vendo que você está dando voltas no mesmo lugar!Me leve imediatamente pra onde eu devo ir se não eu desço neste minuto!

Ele parece ter gostado da idéia de me ver descer imediatamente.

Estou andando por ruas úmidas e escorregadias com as minhas botas super fashion última estação, salto 15 ,carregando duas enormes malas Benetton, de rodinhas é claro, mas mesmo assim. Não está sendo fácil realizar este percurso. Sem contar que não sei pra onde devo me dirigir.

A frasqueira está deixando meu braço marcado e a minha bolsa não para de escorregar do ombro, meu cabelo gruda no gloss por causa do vento e sinto que estou começando a entrar em pânico de novo, e o pior é que não há viva alma nestas ruas pra quem eu possa perguntar o caminho.

Deve ser algum feriado nacional porque as ruas estão completamente vazias!

Ouço um barulho de vozes e aliviada me dirijo pra elas. As vozes parecem cada vez mais altas e de repente estou numa rua apinhada de carros e as vozes vêm de um pub lotado, lotado de homens!

Como diz minha sábia avózinha "Se quiser continuar viva e feliz coma uma maçã por dia e nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma entre num pub lotado de homens." Na verdade ela nunca disse nada sobre pubs, provavelmente ela seria a primeira a querer entrar num lugar desses. Sinto o pânico tentar me invadir novamente. Mas não há remédio, é entrar ou ficar do lado de fora com dois contêineres disfarçados de mala. Obrigo-me a ficar calma, afinal, serão apenas alguns minutos, alguns minutos em que meus pobres ouvidos de 18 anos serão metralhados com todo tipo de piadinha infeliz.

-OMG, porque você me odeia?-Murmuro tentando abrir a porta silenciosamente. A minha sorte é que estão todos concentrados, assistindo algo.

Tento caminhar entre as mesas amontoadas, desejando ser invisível, quando derrubo uma cadeira com a minha mala. Maldita mala! Os olhos pouco a pouco começam a me encontrar e a me encarar com curiosidade.

As piadinhas começam a pipocar e eu sinto meu rosto ficando vermelho. Por sorte algo acontece na TV e todos voltam suas atenções para a tela, enquanto falam uns palavrões que, eu tenho certeza, nunca ouvi antes.

Uma enorme mulher ruiva de penetrantes olhos verdes vem em minha direção e com um sorriso bondoso pergunta se preciso de algo. Gaguejo que procuro a pensão "Druida verde" ela sorri e diz:

-Meu bem, você encontrou "Druida verde", mas não somos uma pensão.

Preciso dizer que quase entro em pânico de novo?

-Minha mãe deve ter se enganado então. Ela disse que a prima possuía uma pensão com esse nome, era onde eu ia ficar. Você não conhece por acaso Mary Evans? - Eu sei que o mais provável é que ele não conheça mas não custa tentar não é mesmo?

Seus olhos verdes se abrem em compreensão e ela diz:

- Marlene Mackinon, certo?

-Sim, eu sou essa aí. -Respondo com uma voz minúscula.

Enroscada num abraço repentino me sinto ser arrastada pro fundo do bar.

-Eu sou Mary, prima de sua mãe. Ela me falou de você na última carta. Ela estava bastante preocupada com você sabe?

-Estava? - Uh! Acho que ela é Mary Evans! Iei!

-Lógico menina, que mãe não se preocupa quando a filha tem uns parafusos a menos? Mas não me admira que você não soubesse,Caitlin sempre foi muito forte,sempre guardou os próprios sentimentos.

Não preciso dizer que não concordo nem um pouco quando ela diz que tenho um parafuso a menos, alias uns parafusos a menos. Eu sou muito normal, na medida do possível. Forço-me a voltar a prestar atenção, Mary continua falando.

-Você vai se distrair bastante por aqui, embora não existam muitas, como é que vocês jovens chamam?Bolada?Tem lindas paisagens pra se visitar e o solstício de verão está próximo e as comemorações são bem bonitas. Lilly vai te apresentar aos amigos dela e você também será de boa ajuda aqui no pub, ainda mais que estamos em época de jogos e o time da cidade não foi muito bem, mas os homens sempre vêm assistir os jogos aqui. Alias você não conhece Lilly não é?Lilly, Lilly!Venha aqui!

Uma garota alta e esguia surge dos fundos com uma batata numa das mãos e uma faca na outra, seus longos cabelos ruivos presos numa trança desfeita. Tem olhos absurdamente verdes, como os de sua mãe. Mary Evans e Lilly Evans são iguaizinhas.

-Lilly essa é Marlene Mackinon. Marlene minha filha Lilly!

Lilly tem uma voz doce e levemente rouca, bem diferente da voz fina com que respondo as boas vindas que ela me dá.

Mary Evans manda Lilly largar as batatas e me ajudar com a bagagem. Finalmente!

Acho que minhas mãos devem parar de formigar dentro de uma hora ou duas. Pegando uma de minhas malas Lilly me leva até os fundos passando pela cozinha. Ouço gritos de gol, homens são realmente patéticos.

O fundo do pub dá pra um quintal com um grande gramado onde existem alguns canteiros de flores e temperos, no fundo do gramado tem uma casa branca com janelas verdes.

-Esta com fome Marlene?Posso trazer umas batatas fritas pra você se quiser.

-Não obrigada Lilly, eu gostaria de descansar um pouco antes de qualquer coisa.

Tento sorrir, mas sinto que meu rosto se distorce numa careta de dor. Lilly me olha com um olhar que denuncia Mary Evans, aposto que ela contou pra filha que tenho uns parafusos a menos. Não que eu tenha!Claro que não.

-Seu quarto é o primeiro à direita subindo a escada, eu já te ajudo com as malas. Mas tenho que tirar uns trecos do forno ta?Já volto!Fique a vontade.

E sai correndo me deixando sozinha.

Quero chorar de alivio quando me sento no primeiro degrau da escada e tiro as botas. Meus pés estão parecendo um enorme... negócio. Inchado e cheio de bolhas!Que legal!

-Ai!-Mecho os dedos do pé esquerdo-. Ai, ai, ai, ai. -Mecho os do pé direito.

Como não tem ninguém na sala abro a jaqueta e os botões da calça jeans - sabe como é , a gente faz sacrifícios pra entrar na calça perfeita. Deito-me na escada incapaz de conter um suspiro aliviado.

-Ora, ora!

Não preciso dizer que quase tive um filho quando ouvi isso né?Na porta, parado, me olhando maliciosamente, um cara alto, de cabelos negros e olhos cinza. Lindo!

-Eu não te conheço e não costumo convidar desconhecidos pra minha casa, mas pra você eu poderia abrir uma exceção!

Seus olhos pousam na minha calcinha cor de rosa que aparece onde abri o botão da calça. Num salto fico de pé ao mesmo tempo em que fecho o botão. Meu rosto pinica de embaraço.

Numa voz minúscula consigo balbuciar que sou parente das Evans.

Lilly reaparece, conversa com o moço, mas não consigo prestar muita atenção. Diz algo sobre trecos queimados no forno diz que mandou ele me ajudar e não me fazer o que quer que ele esteja fazendo e sai correndo de novo.

Estou tão envergonhada que mal consigo me manter em pé, ou talvez, eu mal consiga me manter em pé por causa das bolhas.

Sento na escada de novo e começo a soprar meus pés.

Sinto seu olhar pesar sobre mim.

-Foram as botas, as malditas botas de salto!Sabe, nunca viaje com botas de salto 15 se for pra você ser abandonado pelo taxista no meio do caminho.

-Hum, obrigado pelo conselho, nunca mais usarei botas com salto 15!-Sua voz soa irônica.

Deus porque não consigo me manter calada?

-Quer ajuda?

-Heim?

-Ajuda. -Ele parece divertido com a situação-. Com as malas?

Aponta pros meus contêineres disfarçados.

-Ah, sim. Sim, por favor!O primeiro quarto à direita...

-Subindo a escada... -Ele completa antes de eu terminar.

Ah sim, senhor eu conheço a casa, bem, sinto muito se eu tenho alguns parafusos a menos, bolhas do tamanho de azeitonas nos pés e acabei de chegar.

Pegando uma mala em cada braço, como se elas não pesassem nada, começa a subir as escadas comigo atrás. Ouço resmungos sobre eu carregar pedras dentro da mala, não consigo evitar sorrir, ele é tão arrogante.

Jogo-me na cama enquanto ele deposita toda minha bagagem ao lado da porta. Deus como é maravilhoso deitar!Sinto o olhar dele de novo,me incomoda,é tão percrustador. Gostou dessa palavra heim?Percrustador!

Viro-me de costas na cama e digo mal-criada:

-Obrigada por me ajudar!Mas se você não se importa eu gostaria de descansar um pouco.

Sua boca, linda boca por sinal, se retorce num meio sorriso.

-Sim senhora!-Responde irônico.

Esse cara ta começando a me irritar.

Já me sinto sonolenta quando pergunto:

-Qual o seu nome?

-Sirius Black.

-Até mais Black.

Ele sai do quarto e consigo ouvi-lo rindo. Ele não perguntou o meu nome!Arrogante!Mas não importa mais, estou tão destruída que durmo quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

_Bolhas do tamanho de azeitonas doem muito, sério. Experiência própria._


	3. Keep it there

_Oi gente! Faculdade é mara!!_

_Gente os reviews de quem não tem conta eu respondo aqui. Começando já._

_Obrigada plo review Layla.A Marlene só se dá mal na vida,azar é uma desgraça. auhahahuhau_

_Reviewm pra mim!_

_Amo vocês._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Keep it there**

* * *

Eu sonhei que chegava num país estranho e que ninguém queria carregar minhas enormes batatas fritas. Aí surgia o Black e comia minhas batatas fritas e dizia que ia me devorar. Não preciso nem dizer que a idéia me pareceu boa. Ele infelizmente é muito lindo!

Acordo com um barulho fenomenal e risadas e uma vontade gigante de trucidar alguém. Odeio ser acordada!

Levanto-me e sinto a dor das bolhas quando ponho os pés no chão. Preciso de um banho, estou fedendo aeroporto e algo mais, um cheiro que fica entre algo muito ruim e outro algo pior ainda. Não vou dizer que se a maldade tivesse um cheiro seria esse porque você não ficaria com uma boa impressão de mim.

Olho meu quarto com pouco interesse, tem as paredes cobertas por um papel de parede meio que... horrível. Um criado-mudo, um guarda roupa e uma cômoda de pinho. Um carpete que parece mais um pelego de ovelha e uma TV velha. Cortinas coloridas ladeiam a janela.

Minhas malas estão tão longe. Será que meus poderes telepáticos se desenvolveram enquanto eu dormia?

-Malas venham a mim!-Murmuro.

Não, não. Nada de malas, parece que vou ter que andar.

Com muita dificuldade consigo pegar minhas roupas e sair do quarto, um maravilhoso cheiro de torradas invade meu nariz e meu estômago ronca.

Encontro às duas Evans tomando café da manhã na cozinha.

-Nossa Marlene você ta horrível!-Diz Lilly rindo exageradamente.

-Lilly!-Repreende a senhora Evans-. Marlene, meu bem, você não quer tomar um banho enquanto preparo suas torradas?

Isso parece mais uma ordem do que um pedido, mas eu acato de bom grado.

Depois de um banho, ma-ra-vi-lho-so, e torradas com chá e bolo Lilly me leva conhecer os arredores.

As ruas dão todas para a praia, tem uma praça no meio da cidade, tudo é limpo, verde e agradável. Uma típica cidadezinha de litoral. Tão diferente de Londres!

Lilly diz pra irmos a praia encontrar um pessoal.

Aqui devo fazer uma pausa pra dizer que, honestamente, tenho um pouco de medo de pessoais, porque, olhem com força, eles tendem a te olhar com interesse só nos primeiros segundos porque depois formam uma idéia sobre você e se essa idéia não for boa, bem, você já não será bem aceito nesse pessoal. Até eu faço isso, e eu sou uma pessoa super tolerante!Ou não.

Bem de qualquer forma, estamos descendo agora uma longa escada de madeira cheia de areia e na orla tem umas cinco pessoas, sinto um ligeiro tremor nas mãos, um aperto no estômago e estou quase entrando em pânico. Isso tem que parar!Não posso continuar tendo essas crises!Devo recitar o mantra que mestre Shrya,o meu mentor espiritual da aula de yoga, me fez decorar: "Eu sou louca e tenho consciência disso. Minhas crises vão parar. Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar."

Olho pra Lilly e ela está sorrindo pra um deles, e de repente vejo Black, com a camisa aberta, ele tem entradinhas e braços muito fortes. Jesus me abane!Será que é para ele que a Lilly ta sorrindo?Sinto uma pontinha de frustração, mas ela corre pro braços de um outro garoto também com a camisa aberta. Magro e esguio com o cabelo mais rebelde que eu já vi na minha vida, até mesmo mais que o meu, mas você não precisa saber que eu sou uma escrava de produtos anti frizz e escova, bem, embora agora você saiba.

Abraçada no tal de James –eu acho que eles devem ser namorados, mas é só uma suposição- ela me apresenta o outro garoto que pelo amor de Deus é mais bonito que o black. Remo Lupin tem os cabelos e os olhos castanhos e um sorriso que fez minhas pernas virarem geléia e um corpo- ele está sem camisa- que fez o meu resto virar geléia também. Mas não sei como eles podem estar sem camisa ta meio friozinho. Mas anyway!Nativos tendem a ser estranhos. Talvez eles estejam acostumados com essa temperatura glacial,eu não estou.

Não precisa nem falar que eu estou agradecendo muito a todos os deuses por ter vindo parar aqui né?Esses gatos sem camisa!É demais pra uma pobre Marlene. Mas não estou reclamando não, viu Deus?Gosto muito, mantém assim.

Olho o Black discretamente e ele parece desinteressado na minha pessoa. Como eu disse previamente: arrogante. E eu não estou desapontada por ele não ter caído louco de amor por mim. Porque assim Remo talvez caia!Hehe.

Lilly apresenta outros dois garotos, que não eram muito bonitos então eu não prestei muita atenção e sim, eu sei que sou uma pessoa terrível e superficial e, também, duas meninas que demonstraram a felicidade imensa em me conhecer dizendo:

-Essa praia ta cheia de mais, vamos embora!Tchau garota nova.

Devo dizer que fora a gente tinha apenas mais dois casais fazendo caminhada. E depois ninguém entende porque eu odeio pessoais!Hunf!

E como eu já conhecia Sirius ela não se ocupou em nos apresentar, de novo, mais uma vez, anyway.

-Então Lene, posso te chamar assim?-Remo perguntou sorrindo pra mim, ele só pode ta de brincadeira. Ele quer me matar!Pára de ser lindo!Tudo bem, não precisa parar não.

-Claro!

Acrescentei em pensamento "Claro que pode Reminho lindo, pode me chamar de amor também. Ui!".

-Porque você veio pra Irlanda?

-Bem...

Contei todo meu caso de pânico e psicose e de como eu sou realmente uma paciente psiquiátrica. Você acredita em tudo mesmo né?De jeito nenhum!Arrumei tudo e dei aquela desculpa que todo mundo dá: que precisava me encontrar e etc...

Remo está sendo um doce comigo provavelmente porque Sirius está deitado na areia fingindo que eu não estou aqui e Lilly e James estão fazendo sexo selvagem atrás daquelas pedras. Não sei se eles estão fazendo sexo ou não, mas eu vou guardar essa informação; caso eu tenha que chantagea-la no futuro. MHUAAUAUAUAUAU!

Uma menina loira aparece na escada e chama Remo. Ele pede desculpas e vai ao encontro dela e diz que foi um prazer me conhecer. Oh Deus!Porque todos os homens mais gostosos são comprometidos?

Eu sento na areia contrariada e começo a fazer montinhos.

-Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Que susto!-Acabo, sem querer, destruindo todos os meus montinhos! Olho pra Black com a cara mais feia que consigo fazer porque afinal foi culpa dele.

Sirius arqueia suas sobrancelhas negras com um ar divertido.

-Como você pode ter se assustado se você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Hei que história é essa de ciúmes?

Ele me ignora, levantando estica à mão e eu inconscientemente a seguro. Ele me ergue e diz:

-Você se assusta muito fácil.

-Você tem me ignorado desde que eu cheguei aqui, nada mais natural que eu me distraísse!

-Eu não estava te ignorando, se estivesse não teria percebido que você ficou com ciúmes do Rem.

Abro minha boca pra refutar e dizer que ele tem uma imaginação muito fértil, mas, quero muito saber se não preciso mesmo ter ciúmes. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes, é claro!

-Na hipótese distante e longínqua, far, far away de que eu estivesse mesmo com ciúmes, o que eu não estou; porque não precisaria ter ciúmes?

- Helena e Remo são amigos somente. –Não demorou três segundos pra ele acrescentar maldosamente-Ainda.

-Ah!-Digo tentando não parecer aliviada, o que eu não estou, porque não posso ter ciúmes de uma pessoa que nem conheço. Inveja sim, porque tenho inveja da menina loira. Porque eles podem ser amigos agora, logo mais, tenho certeza que eles também farão sexo atrás das pedras.

Sem perceber ele foi me levando pela praia, ainda estamos de mãos dadas, bem não estamos mais porque acabei de arrancar a minha mão da dele enquanto fingia um ataque de tosse. Só pude o ouvir disfarçando as risadas em um ataque de tosse também, ele podia ser mais original!

-Onde estamos indo?

-Estamos... dando uma volta na praia. –Ele responde gesticulando.

-Por quê?

Ele me olha intrigado.

-Quero dizer, porque saímos de lá?

-Bem, porque Jay e Lils estão fazendo sexo atrás das pedras e Rem e Helena devem estar resolvendo se farão o mesmo e devem estar procurando outras pedras. Ou as mesmas. Nunca se sabe os gostos estranhos e orgiásticos que esses casaizinhos podem ter.

-Você disse que eu não precisava ter ciúmes!-Digo acusadora.

-Então você está com ciúmes. –Ele constata.

-Lógico que não. – Droga, é melhor eu ficar calada.

Rio depois de um tempo percebendo que pensei a mesma coisa sobre Lilly e James.

-E você?Não tem ninguém pra levar atrás das pedras?

Deus porque eu não consigo me manter calada?Ele vai achar que eu estou com segundas intenções!

-Onde você pensa que eu estou te levando?-Ele responde maliciosamente.

OMG!Ele está com segundas intenções!


	4. Run away

_Oi gentem, que semanas de festas mais loucas na facul!! Adouro muito._

_Aqui vai mais um chapter pra vocês,espero que gostem , que leiam e que reviewm._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Run away**

* * *

Se eu te disser que nessa hora eu saí correndo você não acredita né?Bom, não acredite se não quiser, mas foi o que eu fiz. Mas relaxa porque eu super despistei, falei assim:

-Temalgúemmechamandoali! –E piquei a mula.

È claro que ele me chamou disse que estava brincando e o resto eu não ouvi mais, eu só virei pra trás dei um sorriso fajuto e continuei correndo, corri, corri, corri etc...

Até eu achar a Lilly, inventar uma história e a fazer largar do pescoço do James, já dava pra ver o Sirius na distância.

Não preciso nem dizer que as conhecidas contorções no meu estômago começaram. Consegui arrasta-la comigo escada a cima enquanto ouvia reclamações de como eu era uma estraga clima, uma vela etc...

Alou!Eu tenho culpa de entrar em pânico só porque o cara mais gostoso que eu já conheci (depois do Remo) me faz propostas indecentes?Se bem que não foi uma proposta e que ele disse depois que era brincadeira, mas não importa. Digamos que fosse verdade.

Se fosse verdade eu sou uma completa idiota!Devia ter aceitado!

Anyway , voltando a Lilly resmungona, a desgraçada reclamou o caminho inteiro.

Lembra das bolhas no meu pé?Lembra?Porque não me avisou?Eu esqueci delas!

Quando chegamos a casa e eu tirei meu all star algumas haviam estourado e outras sangravam, a dor que eu não senti quando fugi do Sirius estava sentindo agora duas vezes mais!

Pelo menos a Lilly foi super solicita . Depois de gritar-Que nojo!-ela foi correndo chamar a senhora Evans que me mandou lavar os pés e ir me deitar.

Agora estou bela e formosa e fétida porque esse ungüento que a Senhora Evans passou nos meus pés tem o delicado aroma de couve-flor cosendo, eu sei que vocês devem achar viagem minha que o pior cheiro do mundo seja o de couve-flor, mas é e vocês deviam me dar mais crédito!

Então eu vou ficar de cama alguns dias porque uma pessoa não pode sair pelo mundo com os pés feridos como os meus, sem contar que ninguém precisa saber que eu estou catinguenta.

Estou jogando scrabble com a Lilly agora, a fofa trouxe _scones _, feitos pela mãe. Estamos conversando faz tempo e fiquei sabendo tudo sobre o namoro: que no início James a perseguia por não aceitar ser ignorado pela minha doce prima e que ela tinha um amigo, melhor amigo, que entrou pra uma gangue e foi preso (rolava uma paixonite por esse cara, Severo Snape) e que a única coisa detestável na senhora Evans é forçá-la fritar batatas pro pub quando ela vem de férias ou quando a faculdade entra em recesso.

Sobre mim eu contei aquilo que vocês sabem, ela não ficou surpresa e disse que na minha situação viajaria pra espairecer também.

Sozinha no meu quarto agora, não tem nada passando na TV e eu estou entediada.

Lils foi dormir, não estava mais suportando jogar scrabble e nós só jogamos umas... 18 vezes. Ah não te contei, eu e ela nós demos super bem e agora nos chamamos pelos diminutivos!Quão fofo é isso?

Anyway estou ficando com sono e enquanto me arrumo na cama e afofo os travesseiros imagino o que Black deve estar pensando, a última coisa que passa pela minha cabeça antes de adormecer tem algo a ver com eu querer devorá-lo.

* * *

Bem faz já três dias que eu não saio de casa e deu tempo bastante para eu me castigar por ter fugido. Não preciso nem dizer que estou com um humor de cão.

Lil's disse que vai me alegrar hoje, não especificou como e nem quando, mas já vale a pena esperar. Se ela trouxer _scones_ de novo eu ficaria feliz!

Estou pintando minhas unhas de vermelho quando alguém bate na porta, droga! Falta o pé esquerdo.

Modulo minha voz para que pareça o mais doce possível.

-Pode entrar!

E agradeço aos deuses. Remo aparece lindo, sexy e acompanhado. Maldição! Ele e Helena estão de mãos dadas -agora já devem ser mais que amigos- ela é bem mais bonita do que eu me lembrava. Droga dupla!

James também veio, mas disse que já volta ,deve estar dando uns pegas na Lil atrás da porta.

-Oi sumida!Marlene essa é Helena, Helena essa é Marlene!

-Como vai Marlene?

Dá pra acreditar no desplante dessa bruaca?-Como vai Marlene?-. Que ódio!

-Eu vou bem, apesar do tédio!-Dou um risinho fungado.

A porta é aberta de repente e Lil aparece ofegante, se eu te disser que ela esta vermelha e descabelada você não me pergunta por que certo?É meio óbvio!

-Eu vou pegar umas coisinhas pra gente comer e já volto.

Consigo ver o James abraçando-a por trás antes de ela fechar a porta de novo.

A tal da Helena esta matraqueando algo, faço um esforço muito grande pra não revirar os olhos e volto minha atenção para ela.

-Porque a Lillinha nos contou sobre o seu probleminha com as botas e...

Meu Deus! Lillinha?

-Você não deve estar acostumado com saltos...

Não devo?Meu bem eu nasci sobre saltos!

-E eu sou modelo você deve saber.

Modelo?Só se for de propaganda de leite integral, com essa sua cara de vaca!

-E cá entre nós qualquer um que não saiba andar de salto precisa de ajuda!

Ah meu Deus ela só pode ta de brincadeira!

-Então, querida!-Interrompo-a bem quando começava a enumerar seus trabalhos.

Pondo meus cabelos atrás das orelhas e dando um sorriso meigo pego o esmalte vermelho escondido debaixo da colcha e digo:

-Você super poderia me ajudar, pintando minhas unhas do pé!- Dou um sorriso maníaco e sinto os sinos do triunfo badalando dentro da minha cabeça.

Remo que estava nos observando sufoca uma risada e pergunta se ela não vai me ajudar quando a vê exitar em pegar o esmalte.

-Claro que vou Reminho!

Me recosto satisfeita e estico o meu pé que ela pega sem muita gentileza e começa a pintar. Devo acrescentar que meus pés ainda fediam o ungüento!MUHAUHAUHAUHAU.

Começo a conversar com Remo e tento descobrir discretamente porque Sirius não veio, mas Remo não parece compreender bem a arte da sutileza então vou ter que ser direta.

-E o Sirius não veio por quê?

-Ah ele teve que voltar pra Dublin por causa de uns problemas na faculdade. Volta semana que vem eu acho, na segunda.

O QUE?Só porque eu havia decidido ir pra de trás das pedras com ele!Perdão Reminho, mas você está com a vaca loira e o Sirius, bem o cachorrão é solteiro!Até onde eu sei.

-Ai!-Grito.

A menina Helena acabou de jogar o meu pé no chão enquanto cantarolava-Acabei!.

Ela senta no colo do Remo, Lilly e James estão de volta o filme já esta sendo posto e eu estou doida pra que segunda feira chegue logo!


	5. Meet you there

_Oi. Não sei seu comentei antes mas os nomes dos chapters são nomes de músicas , momento informação desnecessária e aleatória terminado._

_Então , muito obrigada Layla Black, pelos reviews. A Len é maluuca! Onde já se viu fugir do Sissi? .Eu fugiria pra ele , não dele. uahuahua!_

_Enfim,reviews pra mama._

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Meet you there**

* * *

Você tem alguma idéia de como está sendo difícil esperar pra que o meu novo amor volte?

Remo que me perdoe.

Ainda mais que eu descobri que ele é vizinho da Lil e tive que fazer passeios ocasionais -quando a senhora Evans me liberava de lavar as louças do pub- entre a cerca do quintal que separa as residências. Passeios de resultados infrutíferos porque ele só voltaria Segunda-feira, ou seja, hoje!

Como agora é à hora vim especialmente preparada, coloquei meu vestido mais curto e passei chapinha .Se ele não me amar hoje não me ama nunca mais- e como abdiquei dos saltos meu all star vai ter que dar pro gasto. Estava meio nojento com os dejetos das bolhas estouradas mas como eu coloquei meias ... Tudo bem ainda é nojento eu sei.

Passo pela cerca, de cinco em cinco minutos cantarolando My milkshake. A maresia já esta começando a destruir meu penteado mega liso quando ouço um carro parar e vozes!Volto correndo pra dentro de casa, eu sou uma covarde maldita eu sei.

Não preciso nem dizer que levou um bom tempo até eu criar coragem pra sair de novo.

* * *

Estou agora em cima da cerca tentando descobrir algo. Omg!Tem alguém saindo pela porta dos fundos, corra Lene, corra!

Deu pra ver até agora com meu relato fiel e baseado em fatos que eu não sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, agora vocês terão a confirmação disso.

Voltando ao relato , enquanto eu tentava descer da cerca escorreguei no cadarço do tênis e fui agente da queda mais catastrófica na historia das cercas de todo mundo!

Estou agora com a perna enroscada em arames farpados sentindo muita dor!Não me importa mais quem tenha saído da casa, não me importa mais ver Sirius eu só quero sair daqui!

Com um esforço sobre-humano tento não chorar e desenroscar minha perna, alguém vem em meu socorro. Obrigada Deuses!

-Marlene você esta bem?-Pergunta uma voz preocupada.

Omg é ele, porque Deus , por quê?Eu retiro o meu muito obrigada!

-Não!-E não consigo mais conter as minhas lágrimas.

-Tá tudo bem, eu já vou te tirar daí!

Enxugando os olhos o vejo correr pra dentro da casa e voltar logo depois com um imenso alicate que ele usa pra cortar o arame; com muito cuidado ele o desenrosca da minha perna enquanto tenta me tranqüilizar. Depois de soltar minha perna pergunta:

-O que você estava fazendo em cima da cerca?

-Eu... Eu estava, hum... Ta doendo muito sabia?-Digo chorosa.-Eu escorreguei no cadarço do tênis.

Ele parece realmente preocupado e agora reparo que trouxe uns panos com os quais tenta estancar o sangue, suas mãos passam delicadamente por minhas perna e eu sinto um arrepio.

-Está com frio?-Seus olhos cinzentos encaram os meus verdes numa indagação.

-Um pouco. –Minto numa voz minúscula. Porque ele não precisa saber que me arrepia, não ainda pelo menos.

De repente estou com o casaco dele, cá entre nós que cara perfumado!Eu quase morro de deleite!

Os olhos dele percorrem as minhas pernas, como se só agora ele percebesse o comprimento do meu vestido, seu rosto se retorce num sorriso malicioso.

-Você estava me esperando?-Ele pergunta divertido.

-Eu?Claro que não-!Respondo indignada , corando intensamente.

-Bem, vamos fingir que você estava então. Ver suas pernas foi a melhor recepção que eu já tive desde que mudei pra Dublin!E como demonstração da minha gratidão vou te carregar até sua casa.

-Eu não estava te esperando!-Grito desesperada-Você é tão arrogante!Não quero mais sua ajuda!

Jogo o casaco dele longe e o empurro enquanto tento me levantar. Depois de algumas tentativas consigo ficar de pé e caminho mancando em direção a minha casa.

-Marlene não seja teimosa, você mal consegue andar!-Ele diz irritado.

O ignoro e continuo caminhando, isso é tão humilhante!Eu estava disfarçando tão bem!Alias, não há o que disfarçar porque eu simplesmente não estava esperando por ele!

Sim, eu minto pra mim mesma.

Algo me levanta do chão e começo a me debater.

-Marlene se você não parar quieta vamos os dois cair no chão!Agora seja boazinha e me deixe leva-la.

Não demora três segundos pra ele acrescentar:

-Afinal você se machucou por minha culpa.

Começo a me debater de novo e Sirius ri e diz que está brincando. Só paro de tentar escapar quando ele promete que não vai mais falar nada.

Estou agora recostada no peito dele com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, sentindo seu delicioso perfume.

Dentro de casa ele me leva até o banheiro, tira meus tênis e lava os meus machucados.

Eu preciso dizer que eu lutei,argumentei ,discuti que ele não devia fazer aquilo, mas ele não me ouviu .Graças a Deus! Porque ele aproveitou e passou as mãos nas minhas coxas que não estão feridas e não precisavam ser tocadas. Hehehe. E você não me julgue você também deixaria se estivesse no meu lugar.

Anyway , estou agora deitada na minha cama enquanto Sirius explica pra senhora Evans o que aconteceu, ela diz docemente que eu sou um perigo pra mim mesma e que tive sorte dele estar por perto e que é uma pena que ele tenha utilizado pomadas em vez dos ungüentos.

-Queridos vou preparar algo pra vocês comerem. -Diz a mãe de Lil enquanto sai do quarto.

Começo a fazer uma trança no cabelo e não me atrevo a olhar em seus olhos quando digo:

-Obrigada por me ajudar. De novo.

-Por nada. Mas você é um desastre não?Primeiro as bolhas, agora uma cerca de arame farpado?Afinal o que você estava fazendo lá?Podia ter se machucado feio Marlene!

-Eu não sou um desastre!Sou só um pouco... Azarada!-Retruco irritada.

-E você estava lá por quê?-Parece levemente impaciente por fazer a mesma pergunta pela terceira vez.

-Eu estava-coço o pescoço incomodada-... Eu fui... Eu vi uma borboleta!É isso!Eu vi uma borboleta e fui atrás dela, ela pousou na cerca e eu subi pra vê-la melhor, quando fui descer o cadarço do tênis enroscou no arame e eu escorreguei. Aham , foi isso aí.

Meu Deus do céu eu preciso aprender a mentir melhor. Nota mental: fazer um curso intensivo com a minha irmã quando voltar pra Londres!

-Marlene você ta de brincadeira!E se não tivesse aparecido ninguém?Como você ia sair de lá?-Ele indaga preocupado.

-Eu sabia que você tinha chegado. –Cubro os lábios, consternada.

As palavras saem da minha boca antes que eu possa impedi-las e o horror toma conta de mim. Eu disse isso em voz alta?Omg!

O sorriso que se forma em seus lábios me faz ter vontade de estrangulá-lo até a morte.

-Você estava me esperando!

Meu rosto começa a pinicar de vergonha tenho certeza que estou mais vermelha que os cabelos da Lil, meu estomago começa a se contorcer de pânico e raiva. Pego o despertador do lado da cama e taco tentando atingir aquela cabeça grande.

-EU NÃO ESTAVA TE ESPERANDO!

Sirius desvia do relógio e antes de sair do quarto diz:

-Estava sim, mas não se preocupe eu não conto pra ninguém. Se você não contar que eu adorei a recepção, tirando o fato de você ter se machucado.

-SAI DAQUI!

-Eu volto amanhã pra te visitar, você está um pouco nervosa hoje. Adeus Lenezinha!Senhora Evans deixa o lanche pra outro dia, mas obrigado!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!QUE ÓDIO!-Grito socando a cama.

Ele me manda um beijinho e vai embora.

Vai ficar achando que eu gosto dele! Tipo,não que eu não goste mas ele não precisa saber disso!

Agora é oficial: estou em pânico!


	6. Under the tracks

_Oi,quanto tempo!Tudo bem?!_

_Facul me corrói o tempo!_

_Layla Black se o Sirius se oferecesse pra catar meus pedaços eu me jogaria da ponte! auhauhuahuahuahu._

_Gentem,cadê meus reviews? Reviewem-me a lot!!!!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Xoxo_

_Ps:Eu te amo. Nãoooooooo, palhacitos pra mim.O ps é que,se tiver algum erro eu corrijo later!_

_Xoxo²_

* * *

**Under the tracks**

* * *

Ele não veio me visitar, ainda bem!

Sentada perto da janela tento planejar meus passos para os próximos dias, porque não posso voltar a vê-lo, não tão cedo pelo menos. Porque eu não consigo manter a minha enorme e maléfica boca fechada? Não posso sair de casa, simples assim!Acho que já tenho um plano, é covarde, mas é um plano.

* * *

Faz dois dias que eu não saio de casa, tipo, acordo tomo café e fujo da Lilly -ela quer me obrigar a sair e encontrar o pessoal!Jamais.Aí eu fico passeando até a hora do almoço,enquanto como fujo da Lilly-hoje tive que comer no sótão,ela não desiste - depois eu vou a praia ,me escondo de todo mundo numas pedras mais ao norte e fico tomando Sol,leia-se congelando que nem um picolé- e então , à noite eu vou até o pub-que está sempre cheio por causa da temporada de jogos. Ajudo a senhora Evans,na cozinha,não saio em público de modo algum.

Tem dado bastante certo porém , confirmando a falta de sorte, hoje é a noite de karaokê e eu terei de ficar no salão marcando os nomes e as músicas e ajudando a servir. A Lil também vai ficar, ou seja, o James vem e por conseqüência toda a patota. Eu não quero ver o Sirius!Nunca mais!Nosso amor acabou-se no dia que ele me salvou da cerca do mal!

Estou agora com um vestido preto, meus cabelos presos num coque fajuto e meus olhos devidamente maquiados. Bem ,se é inevitável um encontro tenho de estar linda. Lilly também está de preto (na dúvida use preto), mas com uma saia e um tomara que caia e seus cabelos estão soltos, está linda também, mas nada que me supere é claro, eu sou narcisista sim e achei que você já soubesse.

Estamos andando entre as mesas anotando nomes e músicas, sinto os olhares masculinos de admiração pousarem sobre nós, adooooooooouro. Isso quer dizer que o dito cujo também vai babar!Eu espero.

* * *

Mas já perdeu a graça, irritadíssima com essas cantadas baratas que estou recebendo!Um homem bem gordo e com a cara vermelha, segurou meu braço enquanto eu passava e disse:

-Moça, eu não sou doador de órgãos, mas meu coração já é seu!

Eu " sem querer" derramei cerveja na calça dele. Ele quis revidar se jogando em cima de mim. Não preciso dizer que o nojento foi gentilmente expulso pelo Hagrid, que é o segurança do pub e o cara mais doce que já conheci!

Ouço a porta abrir e vejo Remo-com Helena pendurada no pescoço-, James e Sirius entrando. Estão todos lindos e arrumados, parece que essa noite do karaokê é o que ferve por aqui, gentinha estranha.

De qualquer forma , Lilly me pega pela mão e me arrasta até a mesa onde se sentaram, cumprimenta o namorado com um beijo delicado-ela não pode agarrá-lo escandalosamente com a mãe logo ali no balcão-e os outros com oi geral, eu faço o mesmo e... Saio correndo atender outra mesa. Eu já disse que sou covarde, não sei por que você ainda se espanta com isso.

Estou sentadinha no balcão descansando um pouco, fugir do Sirius toda noite tem sido realmente cansativo, ainda mais quando ele não coopera e fica me chamando pra servi-lo , o que tenho ignorado, e Lilly não se importa de atendê-los (não preciso dizer por que, certo?) quando ouço uma voz me chamar:

-Lene, suba no palco. Sua presença é requerida imediatamente pra cantar comigo!

Viro-me no banco e paraliso, Lilly está com um microfone na mão, rindo e me chamando incansavelmente pra cantar com ela. Alou!Ela não sabe que eu sou proibida de cantar em publico?Se as pessoas ouvirem minha voz de sereia caíram apaixonadas!

Pulo do banquinho e vou correndo em direção ao tablado, pego o microfone do pedestal e pergunto baixinho pra Lil:

-Que música?

-Fergalicious!-Ela responde com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Omg, eu simplesmente adoro essa música!

Enquanto cantamos, dançamos e animamos toda platéia, e parece que o faturamento da noite vai ser melhor porque todos os caras compraram mais cerveja, será que ficaram com calor por causa da nossa dança da marmota?

Descemos do palco acompanhadas por muitas palmas!Eu devo dizer uma coisa, se toda pessoa de manhã pudesse acordar,abrir a porta do banheiro e ser recebida com aplausos quando fosse lavar o rosto,não existiria depressão no mundo!É muito bom ser aplaudida, seja pelo que for.

Sinto-me tão feliz que não consigo parar de sorrir, adoro cantar. Estou no banheiro lavando o rosto e arrumando o cabelo que parece uma couve-flor -eu não tenho nenhuma fixação estranha com essa planta- suei naquele palco, enquanto pulava igual minha irmã Jéssica, no dia que veio me contar que tinha dado seu primeiro beijo.

Outra pessoa começou a cantar, parece o James. Saio do banheiro e vou direto ao bar ver se tenho que atender alguma mesa e de repente meu sangue gela. Sirius esta fazendo dupla com James, estão cantando " Every breath you take ".

Sinto minha respiração falhar, a voz dele soa rouca e sexy, meu estomago esta se contorcendo. Jay olha pra Lilly enquanto canta e ela esta praticamente tendo orgasmos múltiplos e saltitantes, sentada na mesa dos garotos assistindo encantada. E não parece nem um pouco incomodada de Remo estar comendo Helena viva ao seu lado, eu acho particularmente nojento e não estou com inveja, não muita. Não consigo olhar na direção de Sirius, mas me obrigo e nesse momento nossos olhares se cruzam ele pisca pra mim com um sorriso maroto.

Acho que quem está tendo orgasmos múltiplos e saltitantes agora sou eu!

Eu retiro o que eu disse, eu quero vê-lo, sempre e muito o quanto eu puder!


	7. About a girl

_Oi!_

_Mais um chapter people!!!_

_Review me!!!!!!!!!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**About a girl**

* * *

As comemorações do solstício já estão sendo organizadas. Como não posso mais fugir me rendi e estou na praça da cidade ajudando com as decorações. Fitas verdes, vermelhas, brancas e douradas estão sendo penduradas nos postes, lâmpadas postas nas árvores e uma enorme fogueira está sendo construída. Barraquinhas foram montadas, todas pintadas e enfeitadas com bandeirinhas e laços. A padaria, o pub e outras casas vão vender comidas e bebidas nas barracas. Uma banda de música folclórica ficará bem no meio tocando.

Estou toda suja de tinta e meu cabelo está ondulado, Lilly está tão destruída como eu, ou até mais, ela teve que me ajudar e não sou muito hábil com trabalhos manuais, ou com qualquer coisa.

O bom é que agora estamos descansando, sentadas no banco da praça com enormes copos de chá gelado-alias o Jay precisa voltar logo com a jarra que meu copo já esta esvaziando-desfrutando a vista, diga-se de passagem, que a vista se resume aos meninos sem camisa. HEHEHE.

O remo está todo derretido, exibindo o tanquinho pra uma menina morena, que eu sei que é prima da filha do dono da padaria. Eu não tenho culpa de ser uma pessoa de natureza curiosa!A menina que atende pelo nome de Bruna mal consegue disfarçar os olhares em direção à barriga dele, embora eu também não consiga.

Já o Sissi-esse foi o apelido mais gay que eu consegui achar, me incomoda ele ser tão gostoso-só falta agarrar a filha do dono da padaria.

Cá entre nós eu tenho muita pena dela, porque a garota vem de uma família extremamente religiosa,católica fervorosa mesmo!Por isso deve ser maior inocente e até onde eu sei-e eu sei bastante-o pai não a deixa namorar.

De qualquer forma eles estão vindo pra cá agora , com umas caras tão safadas que eu gostaria muito de socar os dois. Mas não posso, porque a Lil foi atrás do Jay e eu não posso detonar dois caras sozinha, tudo bem, eu não posso detonar dois caras de jeito nenhum eu tenho apenas 1,60!Satisfeito?

Sirius senta ao meu lado enquanto Remo senta no chão com as pernas esticadas. Meus Deuses do céu se Jéssica pudesse me ver agora, ela não diria que eu sou uma atrai feios.

-E ai Lenezinha? Pergunta Remo se ajoelhando e me dando um beijinho no rosto. Alou!Será que ele não sabe que eu não posso cair em tentação?O meu novo amor é o Sirius, o Sirius!.

Depois de lançar a ele meu olhar mais mortal, odeio que me chamem de Lenezinha respondo:

-Comigo tudo bem, e vocês?Aliciando muitas menores?

-Que é isso lene?

-Ah então vocês só estavam ajudando as menininhas perdidas?

Só pra constar às meninas da família padeira tem 15 anos, e essas duas carcaças que eu tenho o prazer de visualizar sem camisa já tem 22! O que daqui alguns anos não fará diferença mas no presente momento eu creio que faz.

-Marlene querida-Sirius se pronuncia-nós estamos apenas sendo amigáveis, e não tenho culpa de ser irresistível!-Ele sorri o seu sorriso mais matador.

-Ei-replica Remo-eu também sou irresistível!

-Tá que seja!-Depois de Remo ficar satisfeito, Sirius acrescenta – Não mais que eu!

Remo dá um soco no braço dele. Meu Deus!Que braço!

-Aham-assinto jocosa-e aposto que a Helena concorda com você Remo. E Black, aposto que ela não vai te achar mais tão desejável depois que o pai dela quebrar você em dois!

Remo me olha levemente irritado e diz que Helena já é passado, e que agora quem vai ter o prazer de sair com ele é Bruna, a prima da filha do padeiro. Sirius estreita os olhos maldosamente pra mim quando responde:

-O que o pai da adorável Sheila não souber, não vai me ferir!

-Não vai ferir o pai da adorável Sheila você quer dizer?-Eu pergunto.

-Não, não vai me ferir mesmo, você já viu o tamanho daquele cara?Ele é cinco vezes mais largo que eu!-Fiquei sabendo que Sirius paga pra não entrar numa briga-fiquei sabendo porque Lil tem a maior boca que eu já vi e uam noite dessas me contou TODOS os podres do James,do Rem,do Sirius,os dela e me obrigou a contar os podres de Jéssica; porque eu sou uma pobre Len e não tive essa vida louca que eles tiveram-. Ele evita ao máximo qualquer coisa que possa estragá-lo, é um pouco egocêntrico , devo dizer, não poder suportar a idéia de um mundo sem a sua ilustre presença. Pra falar a verdade, acho que eu também não suportaria um mundo sem mim.

Não consigo conter a gargalhada e resolvo mudar de assunto. Na verdade quero saber se ele vai trazer a pirralha na festa. Não vai. Que alivio!Poderei então atacar, de leve é claro, essa noite. Já sei até que roupa vestirei, ele não vai resistir. Muahuahuahuahua.

Estamos conversando sobre amenidades quando Remo se levanta e diz que vai buscar o chá gelado que o Jay nunca trouxe – que agora já deve estar quente, mas fazer o que?-. Ele já sumiu entre as barracas quando me resolvo a conversar com Sirius, embora eu esteja ainda muito tímida.

-É compreensível que ela esteja caída por você.

-Ah é mesmo?Por quê?

-Porque você é um bad guy e ela é maior boazinha, as garotas certinhas tendem a cair pelos piores caras-Eu falei isso com tanto gosto, que a frase não teve nem oportunidade de soar irônica.

-Hum, interessante. –ele retorquiu divertido-Então porque você resiste tanto?

Os olhos cinzentos me miravam tão maliciosos que eu tive que me segurar pra não dar um murro na cara dele e não me esconder em algum buraco pois tenho certeza que fiquei bem vermelha.

-Porque eu não sou uma garota boazinha!

Eu não sou uma pessoa que replica. Quando me provocam eu travo, gaguejo e , por fim, o máximo que consigo fazer é mostrar a língua e ir embora me sentindo ofendida. Mas , de verdade, ele me tira do sério. Sirius ficou me encarando com os olhos arregalados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas em genuína surpresa por minha pequena explosão. Juntando o resto dessa coragem , que não possuo, levantei -com a dignidade que ainda possuo- e o deixei lá sem saber o que o tinha atingido!


	8. It's a new day

_OIii! Obrigada pelos reviews!!! E review-me more!!!_

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**It's a new day**

* * *

O quarto da Lil é realmente peculiar, as paredes são cobertas de figuras de deuses hindus, posições de yoga e mantras. Tem uma estante cheia de brinquedos, Barbies, bonecas, ursinhos, misturados com livros de filosofia e eu vi escondido atrás de um hipopótamo de pelúcia uma caixa de chocolate, que eu tenho impressão de que fui eu que comprei e achei que tinha perdido. Alou?! Ladra!

Estou no quarto dela porque a gente combinou de escolher a roupa pra festa juntas-ela não precisa saber que eu já escolhi a minha.

Ela ainda está de toalha, eu não mereço isso.

-Lene você já está pronta!-Choraminga Lil fazendo um beicinho.

-Lilly você acaba de descobrir o segredo da vida!-respondo irônica-. É que eu, hum... Você demorou muito e eu tava ficando com frio de roupão!

-Lene você mente muito mal!

-Calúnia!

-Ah, você quer dizer que mente bem então?

-Não, eu quero dizer que não minto. -Digo isso com meu olhar mais angelical.

Ela não parece acreditar muito, resmunga algo sobre eu ajuda-la a escolher já que eu estou pronta e linda, na verdade ela disse que estou bem. Bem?Eu estou ótima!Eu estou mais que ótima, estou estupendótima!O vestido vermelho-vermelho ressalta a cor das morenas, que sexy!-que eu escolhi esconde meus erros e ressalta meus benefícios. Meu bem, gastar fortunas com vogue todos esses anos valeu a pena! Minha pele está levemente dourada -na verdade está levemente avermelhada pelo ressecamento por causa do frio mas prefiro dizer dourada,beijos me pokeia!- e meus cabelos maravilhosamente ondulados. Sim , minha chapinha quebrou e a Lil que tem cabelo mais liso que de japonês não tem nada alisavel na casa dela, então ta lindo e acabou. Eu minto pra mim mesma e não vou mais repetir.

Estamos na sala esperando o Jay chegar, modéstia a parte a Lil está estonteante com a roupa que eu escolhi ;um vestidinho de seda verde -sim eu tenho fixação por vestidos- e a maquiagem cobre ressalta os olhos verdes dela e parece extremamente ansiosa.

Vou te poupar dos detalhes sórdidos que eu tive que presenciar quando o Jay chegou e viu a Lilly, eu realmente fiz um bom trabalho embora ela ser naturalmente linda ter ajudado bastante.

* * *

Eu super quero morrer!O tilango do Sirius está no maior pega do ano com a desvirtuada da Sheila-do ano, porque o maior pega do mundo foi minha irmã que deu em Stuart Harrison no ano passado e acreditem não foi bonito de ver-! E eu que pensei que essa moça valia alguma coisa!Infâmia!

Anyway estou agora enchendo a cara de vinho de arroz e tentando encontrar alguém em quem eu possa dar um pega do outro mundo, mas está meio difícil todos os caras daqui parecem acompanhados e os sozinhos...Hum... mais baixo que eu!Aquele ali a Lil disse que foi o pior beijo da vida dela. Argh!

Andando agora entre as barraquinhas consigo ver a senhora Evans cozinhando alguma coisa, a Sheila com a língua dentro da boca do Sirius e a Lil e o Jay dividindo um pratinho de bolo. Deus! Eles são tão doces um com o outro que eu chego a enjoar!

De qualquer forma , vou indo para perto da fogueira que já vai ser acesa e me deparo com uma cena indecorosa, Remo e Bruna estão atracados em cima do banco da praça, e as mãos dele não estão à vista,-OMG!- nem as dela! OMG MASTER!Acho que minha interjeição de-Argh!-saiu meio alta e eles estão olhando pra mim descabelados.

Não preciso dizer que saí correndo dali o mais rápido possível!

Deus que vergonha, sinto meu rosto quente de embaraço e nem reparo onde estou indo quando tropeço e alguém segura o meu braço para que eu não caia.

-Obrigad... Ah é você.

-Lene, também estou muito feliz em te ver!-A voz rouca soa extremamente irônica.

Sirius esta com os lábios levemente vermelhos e os cabelos desgrenhados, quero socá-lo imediatamente!

-Olha Black vai se danar e chama a Janete pra mim!

-Nossa quanta agressividade!Eu salvo sua vida, de novo, e você nem pra me agradecer direito?

-Eu te agradeci , tá bom?!E evitar que uma pessoa tropece não é salvar a vida dela!-Retruco irritada.

-Talvez. Mas evitar que uma menina extremamente desastrada se estabaque no chão é!E obrigad... Não é agradecimento!

Seus olhos brilham com malicia incontida enquanto ele olha atentamente pro decote do meu vestido e um sorriso devastador ilumina seu rosto.

Eu vou dar nesse animal.

Lutando pra me desvencilhar acabo nos levando perto de uma barraca, ele segura meus pulsos e me puxa enquanto encosta-se à parede de madeira e diz sedutoramente:

-Já sei como você pode me agradecer!

E vai aproximando a boca do meu rosto, sinto seu leve hálito de cerveja e , meu Deus, eu não vou conseguir dizer não!

Um mínimo da minha mente ainda luta tentando respirar um pouco de razão, seus lábios estão cada vez mais próximos quando ouço alguém chamar:

-Siiiiiiiiiii!

È uma voz fina e infantil, com um solavanco no estâmago consigo voltar ao normal e viro o rosto no último momento. Ele beija minha bochecha.

-Você não tava de babá Black?-Minha voz está tremula pela tensão-Então, sua criança está te chamando!

Com um grunhido ele me solta e olha ,ligeiramente receoso, para o pai de Sheila que está na barraquinha a nossa frente. Parece aliviado por parecer que o pai de Sheila não percebeu o chamado agudo e irritante provindo da sua filha-falsa beata- ao procurar o Don Juan,dos Don Juans. O que me dá vontade de ir correndo chamá-lo e contar pra ele que a filha dele não vale o ar que respira!!

-Ele não ouviu nada. Mas vai ouvir se você não me soltar _AGORA! - _Sublinho bem o agora para Sirius perceber que não estou brincando.

Ele olha pra mim com uma expressão desdenhosa e responde:

-Lene, isso não vai ficar assim!

Ele vai atrás dela me deixando completamente atordoada, mas eu que não vou ser a outra, nem mesmo se não existir uma oficial. Alou!Já é o suficiente eu ter sido a outra de Danny Ivanovitch e eu só soube que era a outra quando a namorada dele quis me bater!Ela não conseguiu porque Jéssica estava fazendo capoeira e colocou-a pra correr. Mas eu poderia ter me defendido sozinha, se não tivesse ficado catatônica. Não teria não. Eu só chorava ,sem contar que eu também me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, foi uma experiência meio que traumatizante toda escola ficou sabendo. Eu realmente gostava dele, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Sinto familiares contorções no estomago, será pânico?


	9. Connect

_OIiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. _

_Thanks pelos reviews!_

_Como estou doente em casa essa semana , ¬¬ , resolvi postar mais um chapter pra vocês! Olha como sou boazinha ._

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Connect**

* * *

Estou sentada em volta da fogueira , com um copo de vinho de arroz numa mão e um pedaço de torta de batata na outra. Depois da queima de fogos desisti da idéia de amassar alguém,não conseguiria agora nem que tentasse. Conseguiria sim, mas Sirius esta me rodeando e isso me deixa nervosa e quando eu vou conversar com algum garoto acabo tento um ataque de risos. O que , só pra constar, não é uma coisa boa então... nunca faça isso.

Todas as pessoas do povoado já estão mais loucas que o batman. Hagrid está dançando com uma garrafa de conhaque na mão e a senhora Evans esta puxando a Lil e o Jay pra roda, o que eles estão tentando recusar firmemente. Remo e Bruna me fizeram passar um pouco mais de vergonha quando fui pegar água, os dois estavam enroscados de maneira não muito ortodoxa dentro da barraquinha de bebidas, então eu fui obrigada a beber vinho o resto da noite.

Já está tão tarde que todos os menores de 18 anos foram convidados a irem pra suas casas-eles podem beber , mas não podem ficar na festa depois da uma da manhã,vai entender-, o que fez meu alarme interno apitar. Sirius vai pôr a garota na cama -espero que não no mau sentido- e vai ficar sem ter o que fazer e talvez vá me perseguir. Medo , medo , medo!

Termino de comer e me levanto pra ir pra casa, não posso arriscar pegar, e eu digo isso da forma mais inocente possível, o Sirius por ai. Despeço-me de todos, escapo da roda e do abraço de Hagrid, ele parece um barril cheio de álcool. Devo dizer que estou meio tonta, acho que bebi vinho de arroz demais e não devo estar tão sã quanto acredito.

Estou caminhando lentamente, tentando não tropeçar, e admirando a paisagem. Tudo parece tão lindo ao amanhecer, o barulho do mar torna tudo ainda mais encantador, o vento faz barulho nas árvores, minhas extremidades estão adoravelmente geladas , a vida é bela e eu sinto que o álcool me torna poética.

Mas parece que a casa não chega nunca.

Agora estou cantarolando uma musica folclórica que ouvi na festa. Já estou com as sandálias de salto na mão e fiz uma trança nos cabelos e, meu bem, te digo uma coisa , eu só faço uma trança quando a festa foi de acabar!Foi realmente cansativo me entupir de torta e vinho, estou morta!

De qualquer forma, consigo vislumbrar a casa no fim da rua. Olho também pra ver se tem alguém indesejável ao lado da residência vizinha, parece que está tudo livre. Para quem não entendeu quero ver se tem algum Sirius em vista. Não tem mesmo. Iei ?

Continuo caminhando quando de repente ouço passos atrás de mim, olho pra ver quem é.

Não preciso nem dizer que era o maledeto. Ele me encara e me chama, eu o ignoro e começo a andar mais rápido. Olho pra trás novamente e percebo que ele está correndo. Correndo para me alcançar! Dou um gritinho e começo a correr também,não quero que ele me alcance,ou quero?Não, não quero!Super não quero!

Ouço-o rir atrás de mim e corro mais ainda extremamente irritada, estou quase chegando em casa, quase chegando.

Cheguei!

Enfio a mão no pote de flores que fica na porta do pub e tateio a esmo , tentando encontrar a chave, mas , quando a encontro é tarde de mais, dois braços me rodeiam.

-Te peguei!- Sirius diz me virando pra ele.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Lene para de gritar você vai acordar todo mundo!-Ele pede desconcertado.

-Não! - Grito de volta. - Socorro! Assédio, estuuuuuuuuuuuupro!

De repente sua mão esta sobre minha boca e estou imprensada contra a porta. Minhas mãos estão no peito dele e tento empurra-lo porém ele é muito mais forte que eu. Mas eu não desisto e começo a me debater, ele prende minhas pernas com suas próprias pernas e diz baixinho:

-Lene eu vou soltar você, mas você não pode gritar , ok?

Faço que não com a cabeça e lanço pra ele um olhar mortífero. Um meio sorriso surge em seus lábios e ele constata:

-Você é tão teimosa!Se você não prometer não gritar eu não te solto e você vai ficar aqui até...

Eu queria muito poder socá-lo, mas sou apenas uma mocinha meio embriagada e muitíssimo cansada. Como quero muito sair dessa posição , antes que alguém nos veja , assinto com a cabeça e ele lentamente começa a destapar minha boca. Nenhum de nós dois fala nada , apenas nos olhamos. Eu devo dizer que eu super não queria que ele estivesse aqui.

-Você já não atacou mocinhas indefesas o suficiente por hoje?-Pergunto mal criada.

-Não, não!Você é a primeira. Foi a Sheila que me atacou não o contrário como você imagina nessa sua linda cabecinha!-O devasso responde passando a mãos nos meus cabelos.

-Hum-engulo em seco - Sinto muito, mas você realmente não parecia estar detestando!E além do mais eu odiaria ser a garota pra você fechar a sua cota da noite!-Retruco nervosa.

-Você sempre pensa o pior de mim, não sei por quê!E se você não percebeu já é de manhã!

E com um sorriso malicioso começa a se aproximar ainda mais de mim, se é que isso é possível. Tento empurra-lo de novo mas em vão, não é assim que eu vou sair daqui.

Seu rosto está cada vez mais próximo e sinto o pânico ameaçar me invadir viro o rosto enquanto murmuro um minúsculo não.

Sirius suspira e me olha com um meio sorriso e tira uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre meus olhos, não preciso dizer que a maldita voltou pro mesmo lugar.

De repente ele esta rindo e dizendo que até meu cabelo é teimoso, olho para o lado quase entrando em pânico. Quando abro minha enorme boca pra dizer que devíamos parar,que isso é tecnicamente errado e que eu acabei de comer torta de batata (eu realmente não tenho salvação)ele segura meu rosto entre suas mãos , ignorando meus apelos, e diz:

-Marlene eu vou te beijar agora. De língua.

Sinto meu coração dar um mortal duplo twist carpado dentro do peito.

Ele aproxima o rosto do meu e roçando meus lábios sussurra com a voz rouca:

-Não entre em pânico!

Não preciso nem dizer que eu entrei!


	10. Heavenly

_Bonsoir!_

_A lene quer,eu quero...quem não quer?uhauhauhauhua!Obrigada plo review Layla Black._

_Nouveau chapter! Reviewem-me!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Heavenly**

* * *

Então estamos nos beijando faz um tempinho, minhas mãos estão no pescoço dele e os meus dedos, traidores, estão acariciando sua nuca. Ele colocou uma perna entre as minhas e uma de suas mãos está no meu quadril e a outra esta indo para a mesma direção. Estou dando leves mordidinhas no lábio inferior dele, Jéssica me contou sobre mordidinhas e eu nunca tinha mordido, tive que aproveitar.

Ai meu Deus! Sua boca esta descendo pro meu pescoço e sinto minhas pernas bambearem, arrepio loucamente quando dá uma dentadinha no meu ombro. Isso não é bom, não é bom; é bom sim, pelo amor ele tem que parar!

Com muita dificuldade consigo empurrá-lo, ambos estamos ofegantes e imagino que eu deva estar descabelada, ele está. Sirius se apóia na porta, estou encurralada entre seus braços, e devo dizer é muito bom estar aqui!

-Ham-limpo a garganta-eu devia, eu devo, eu vou entrar.

Sirius ergue a alça do meu vestido, que eu não sei se caiu ou se foi ele quem puxou, e me beija novamente, sua língua parece saber muito bem o que esta fazendo e suas mãos nas minhas coxas também. Afasto meu rosto, mas ele parece não se importar e se dirige novamente para o meu pescoço, consigo me afastar dele e sem ar digo:

-Não pegue nas minhas coxas!

Droga não devia ter dito assim, não é que eu não queira que ele pegue nas minhas coxas, só não quero que ele faça isso no meio da rua.

-Lene!Eu já peguei nas suas coxas antes!-Ele responde impaciente.

Oh!Então ele realmente estava com terceiras intenções quando foi me ajudar após minha catastrófica queda.

-Sim, mas foi na privacidade do lar!A gente não pode ficar se agarrando assim no meio da rua!Todos podem ver!-Acrescento começando a me sentir envergonhada.

-Se esse é o problema vamos entrar!-Ele diz incrédulo.

E pega a chave que eu deixei cair no chão, abre a porta e começa a me puxar pra dentro.

-Nãoooooo!

Puxo minha mão enquanto corro de volta pra rua, tentando mantê-lo afastado.

-Lene-ele diz entre dentes-não vamos começar com isso de novo certo?

Ele vem em minha direção de novo e vou para o outro lado.

-Sirius Black, não é porque a gente deus uns beijinhos agora que você vai, tipo, entrar!

Enquanto digo isso corro pra dentro do pub e coloco uma mesa entre nós, como barreira de segurança. Porque eu devo dizer não me sinto completamente segura no que estou tentando assegurar, se é que você me entende.

-Uns beijinhos não deixariam você assim ofegante e eu nesse estado!-Ele passe a mão pelos cabelos impaciente.

Não consigo imaginar que estado seria, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Oh! Olhando pra ele agora acho que acabo de imaginar que estado é!Uau!

A expressão no rosto dele vai de consternada a divertida, não parece acreditar que realmente estou fazendo isso. Nós começamos a andar em volta da mesa, ele tenta me alcançar, mas continuo me esquivando, até que ele empurra a mesa para o lado e antes que eu consiga sair correndo me agarra.

-Vai ser sempre assim Lene?

-Assim o quê?-Balbucio trêmula.

-Você sempre vai ficar fugindo de mim?Eu não vou te atacar, não muito pelo menos. -Ele conclui dando uma risadinha.

Ah meu deus!Porque ele tem que ser assim tãoooooooooooooo lindo?Ele podia ser chato, feio, ter mau-hálito e ter um beijo babado,mas ele é o oposto disso tudo!Acho que vou morrer!

Sirius puxa uma cadeira senta e me coloca em seu colo, eu juro que nessa hora meu sangue evaporou de tão fervente que estava!

Com um esforço hercúleo me obrigo a levantar e vou em direção ao bar pegar um copo d'água,bebo em goles demorados enquanto Sirius me observa,ele parece ter decidido não correr mais atrás de mim,provavelmente porque esta em frente a única porta e não tenho mais pra onde fugir.

Vozes denunciam que a senhora Evans e Lilly já estão chegando. Com um ímpeto súbito de decisão vou em sua direçã me olha intrigado e puxando minha mão me faz sentar em seu colo novamente,tenta me beijar mas eu o empurro no encosto da cadeira e digo:

-Você pode não me atacar muito, mas eu não posso garantir nada.

A expressão de espanto em seu rosto é tão evidente que começo a rir. Rir de desespero, o que é que eu tenho na cabeça? Eu não sou assim!Ele está me enlouquecendo.

Quando a senhora Evans entra no pub eu saio voando do colo dele e antes de desejar boa noite, ou bom dia depende do observador, acrescento com a voz mais calma que consigo:

-Você realmente devia tomar cuidado.

E eu realmente tenho problemas!


	11. Why don't you do right?

Hoje é feriado aqui no povoado. Acordei às quatro horas da tarde e comi o café da manhã mais delicioso do mundo. Eu e a Lil ficamos acordadas até as dez discutindo "O ACONTECIMENTO", como ela tem chamado o meu... tudo bem, o meu amasso com o Sirius, me fez contar todos os detalhes e a cada oportunidade dava um suspiro e falava "Ai que perva você!". Perva eu?É porque ela nunca conheceu e nem conversou sobre essas coisas com a minha irmã, não estou dizendo que minha irmã seja uma dada qualquer, embora lendo até aqui você possa achar isso, a Jéssica só não tem firulas. Se ela acha que não vai fazer mal algum ela simplesmente faz, sem pensar duas vezes. Devo mencionar que ela puxou muito a minha avó. Você ficaria pasmo com as peripécias daquela velhinha aparentemente indefesa, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Na verdade estou deitada de camisola verde-limão em um tapete no quarto da Lil ,com um pote imenso de bolinhos de nozes coberto com açúcar mascavo enquanto ela fala com o Jay ao telefone. Estou começando a ficar sonolenta com toda essa lengalenga melosa e sem sentido quando a ouço perguntar numa voz diabética, de tão açucarada:

-Você ta sabendo que a Lene e o Sirius deram o maior pega né?

-LILLY EVANS!-Me levanto num pulo e tento arrancar o telefone de mão dela.

-Shiu Lene! Que eu to tentando descobrir se ele falou de você!-Ela diz rindo enquanto me empurra com os pés.

-Ai meus Deuses!-Posso sentir minhas bochechas ficando roxas com a vergonha.

-O jay mandou você ficar de boa aí!-Lil fala dando risada.

Estou absurdamente indignada com esse tratamento hostil e pouco respeitoso da minha privacidade_ E _dos meus amassos, porém a curiosidade é tão grande que não consigo sair do quarto. Sim eu não tenho orgulho próprio.

Acho que vou ter um enfarto enquanto ouço-a dar fazer perguntas murmuradas e comentários susssurrados. Creio que ela sente pena do meu sofrimento e diz pro Jay que liga mais tarde, ele a faz jurar que não vai me contar nada. Não sei por que ele a faz jurar, é obvio que assim que desligar ela vai me contar tudo. Eu acho, eu espero!Ela vai, tomara.

Lil coloca o fone no gancho e cantarola:

-Alguém está amando?

-Eu não estou amando!-Guincho furiosa.

-Ah bom, por que – Lilly parece constrangida-o Sirius aparentemente também não está.

Ela se joga no chão, me olha de lado levemente preocupada com a minha reação, e enche a boca de bolinhos. Estou estatelada na cama com os olhos arregalados, espantada de mais pra dizer qualquer coisa. De súbito me sento, ainda com os olhos imensos e pergunto numa voz fantasmagórica:

-Ele não falou sobre mim?

-Bem, não muito-ela diz revirando os olhos – mas ele ainda não foi para casa do Jay, então vai ver é que ainda não deu tempo!

Não sei dizer por que, mas sinto uma leve frustração quando fico sabendo que ele não comentou nada. Eu sei que não significou nada, pelo menos assim logo de cara e que tipo, a gente só se amassou uma vez, mas cá entre nós, embora eu não seja a Jéssica, uma vez costuma ser o suficiente pros caras ficarem atrás de mim, pelo menos foi assim com os caras que eu beijei. Não direi quantos, é um número deveras irrelevante.

-LENE!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Que susto sua maldita!Quer me matar do coração é?E me deixar surda também pelo visto-acrescento fazendo uma cara azeda.

-Eu chamei um zilhão de vezes e você não ouviu, até taquei um bolinho na sua cara!-Ela diz apontando.

Olho ao redor e vejo um bolinho no meu colo.

- Você se assusta muito fácil.

Esse comentário me faz pensar no dito cujo. Oh que coisa!Porque eu tenho que pensar nele, se ele provavelmente nem pensa em mim?!Não que eu esteja realmente morta de amores e tudo mais, embora talvez você ache isso agora devido a minha tendência de dramatizar as coisas, mas puxa vida, custava pelo menos ter comentado algo?Comentar que, sei lá, que eu tava com bafo de vinho e torta-eca, que nojo - ou qualquer coisa mais edificante com relação a minha pessoa?Ou não, contar que eu o deixei passar a mão nas minhas pernas!Sim, esse é o tipo de coisa sobre as quais os caras conversam!

OMG, eu realmente tenho um parafuso a menos!A Jéssica sempre disse que nós, mulheres, nunca devemos deixar os garotos falarem sobre as coisas mais, digamos picantes,que nós os deixamos fazer!Tudo bem que passar as mãos nas minhas pernas nem é lá essas coisas, mas você entende o ponto. Embora ela tenha tentado me ensinar como mantê-los calados e obedientes, eu meio que nunca lidei muito bem com a posição de dominatrix, sou simplesmente auto-consciente demais pra esse tipo de coisa, resumindo: eu travo!Ela tinha razão, eu não aprendi nada. Hunf!

Só agora percebo que Lilly ainda está falando, ela me pergunta:

-E então?

Oh Meu Deus!Porque eu devaneio tanto?

-Humamns!-Murmuro insegura,tentando dar uma resposta que não seja nem um sim e nem um não.

-Ótimo!Então você toma banho primeiro, depois você faz aquela maquiagem esfumaçada no meu olho?

-Aham, mas - pigarreio-eu super ouvi o que você falou-dou uma risadinha forçada-mas maquiagem pra que mesmo?

-Pra festa que nós vamos à casa do Rem!-Lil revira os olhos impacientes. -Lene você precisa prestar mais atenção!

Não posso dizer que não quero ir a essa festa!Ele vai saber, vai saber e vai saber que não fui por causa dele!Omg!O que eu faço?!Vou dizer que estou doente. Vou fingir demência e sair correndo pela causa numa vibe Momento Amy Winehouse!

Lilly está me empurrando em direção ao banheiro e ignorando todas as minhas argumentações!

Estou lavando o cabelo demoradamente, quem sabe eu consigo ficar aqui até amanhã?Eu sei que estou gastando água, mas pelo amor, eu não quero ir!Lil está esmurrando a porta e dizendo que vai desligar a água quente se eu demorar mais um pouco.

Ferrou, ferrou bonito, ferrou total... Eu me ferrei!

Que... ahduhsudifhiusdhfuagusfhkajsfh!Droga!


	12. I gotta feeling

_Reviews or not whatevis...não gostei desse chapter mesmo. auhahuauhauhauhauhuha!_

_Love ya._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**I gotta feeling**

* * *

Hoje eu vou de calça, não to com humor pra vestido. E estava chuviscando, ou seja, esfriou. Salto Anabela porque nós vamos a pé e bolhas no more, aprendi minha lição!Cachos em ordem, coque e creme pra pentear fazem milagres; maquiagem: excelente!Meus olhos parecem profundos e misteriosos, sombra bronze é o que há!Embora os da Lil pareçam muito mais com esse esfumaçado preto que fiz e verde é definitivamente a melhor cor pra ela,blusa de cetim verde escuro hoje, chiquérrima!

Estamos subindo a rua até a casa do Rem. Jay e Black já estão lá.

Começo a sentir ondas de nervosismo quando vejo o chalé branco dos pais do Remo, quando eu abrir aquela porta vermelha será impossível voltar atrás. Respiro fundo, giro a maçaneta e entro seguida por Lilly.

* * *

Que ódio!Estou sentada num imenso sofá branco na casa do Remo com um copo de coca na mão, enquanto Lil e Jay me olham de longe como se eu tivesse alguma doença altamente contagiosa e eles não pudessem se aproximar. Super irracional essa atitude deles, por que eu nem liguei quando vi o Black com a Sheila!Hum... talvez eu tenha ligado um pouco. Engasgar com ar e quase morrer de asfixia conta?Acho que não.

Lanço um olhar mortal pro casalzinho, que em breve não fará mais parte desse mundo se continuar a me tratar como caso para estudo psiquiátrico, enquanto me dirijo para cozinha para pegar um pedaço de pão de soda. Abro a porta com um chute e me deparo com Sirius sentado na bancada segurando um copo de cerveja, dou meia volta e saio.

É claro que volto pra cozinha meio segundo depois, não importa que eu tenha passado metade da minha estadia aqui meio que pensando nele e que tenha sido testemunha e vitima de seu comportamento altamente canino!Não que ele tenha me prometido nada, mas... ninguém trata uma Mckinon com tanto ir,cortar meu pão com toda graça e elegância e ignora-lo loucamente!

O que se torna um pouco complicado, pois cortar pão de soda é difícil, que treco duro. Depois da terceira tentativa e da terceira lasca - que é tudo que consigo arrancar do pão- graça e elegância,até um dia honra e !

-Lene.

A voz grave de Sirius ecoa na cozinha vazia, o que me deixa ensandecida de ódio.

-Que é?-Pergunto estupidamente.

-Você tem que usar a serrinha, não a faca.

-Hum, tanto faz.

Antes que eu possa sair ele diz:

-Tó.

Uma fatia do pão , cortada perfeitamente, estendida e um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Não quero mais. -Faço um muxoxo enquanto saio da cozinha.

Deus do céu como ele consegue?Cara de pau! Mas eu também sou e isso não vai ficar assim!Ah não vai mesmo! Ou talvez fique, pois sou dessas que não tem coragem de enfrentar ninguém.

* * *

Então é o seguinte, já me informei e sei que: Lilly e Jay estão na varanda "conversando", Rem e Bruna foram "procurar velas" antes de ela ir embora - as duas tem que estar em casa meia noite em ponto, condição do padeiro pra deixar sobrinha e filha aparecerem-e Sirius Black e Sheila se encontram na á que estão cortando pão de soda?Não preciso nem dizer que não , certo?

Estou conversando com umas pessoas esperando impacientemente que meia-noite chegue logo. Eu sei que não devia fazer apologia ao álcool, você provavelmente vai pensar que... Ah quem se importa, eu dentre todos os ingleses aposto que sou a que bebe menos. Eu bebi certa quantidade de cerveja só pra liberar a parte mais corajosa de mim. Já deu certo uma vez quando joguei um copo de água nas costas de Thomas Kirk. Ele mereceu! Me provocava sem parar só porque eu nunca quis nada com ele!E eu não estou exagerando e mesmo se eu estiver à culpa foi toda da Jéssica, ela que me atiçou pra fazer isso.

Ah!Meia noite!Oh,droga!Porque fui liberar a Amy Winehouse de dentro de mim?

As duas garotas se despedem de todos nós que estamos na sala, os meninos as acompanham. Sinto um aperto no estômago de antecipação, não vou dar pra trás, não agora.

Vejo Sirius e Remo entrarem de volta, falo alto pro grupinho no qual me encontro que vou para o jardim respirar um pouco e agradeço, mas proíbo firmemente que qualquer um deles me acompanhe. Eu aprendi algumas coisas com a minha irmã, sim. Maldita hora em que fui aprender!Alguém me segure!

Sento na balança de costas pra casa e ouço a porta da cozinha bater, eu sabia que ele viria. Seus passos soam abafados no gramado e quase gargalho. Droga!Não posso rir, tenho que me manter firme, séria e sensual. Oh, droga!Agora que vou dar muita risada mesmo. Eu sou tão sensual quanto uma pata!

Sua voz soa aveludada de mais quando chama meu nome, mas não vou desistir por melhor que ele beije.

-O que você quer?-Respondo desinteressada.

-Eu queria falar com você sobre ontem, ou melhor, hoje de manhã.

Ele está me balançando e eu começo a sentir a euforia de quando o que se planeja dá certo. Com a uma indiferença que surpreende até a mim, pergunto:

-Mas, falar sobre o que?Não aconteceu nada. -Acrescento cínica.

-Bom, eu não chamaria de nada-ele diz levemente irritado-Acontece que eu não queria você brava comigo por causa da Sheila e tudo mais.

-Ah!Relaxa. Não tem nem porque eu estar brava com você e além do mais eu super entendo a sua - dou uma risadinha desdenhosa-hum... Reação, digamos.

-Como assim?-Ele soa incrédulo.

-Ah, você ficou com - finjo escolher a palavra, devo dizer que eu já tinha todo esse discurso pronto no momento que vim pra cá-receio. Alguns caras ficam assim, insegurança é super normal. -Acrescento maldosa.

-O que?Como é que é?Insegurança?

-Você sabe, é mais fácil permanecer fazendo o que é mais fácil do que enfrentar, digamos algo mais incerto.

Depois de um tempinho acrescento:

-Porque afinal, ta na cara que você paga pra não entrar numa briga.

Sinto um solavanco e de repente ele não esta mais me balançando, me ergue bruscamente pelo braço; seu cenho está franzido e ele não parece feliz quando pergunta:

-Isso, por acaso, é um desafio?

-Por acaso não. Você não é o tipo de cara que me dá vontade de desafiar, eu estava apenas constatando!-Respondo rispidamente, tentando esconder uma ponta de medo, enquanto arranco meu braço do seu aperto.

Seus olhos cinza estão fechados e ele me espreita como se estivesse prestes a me caçar, um sorriso maldoso aparece em seus lábios e ele diz:

-Você não sabe com quem está lidando.

Estreito meus olhos e sei que quando faço isso pareço perigosa, mesmo que eu esteja tremula de nervoso por dentro - pelo menos é o que Jéssica acha, ela diz que eu fico parecendo um gato - sorrio desdenhosa quando respondo:

-Você também não sabe!

Empurro-o e me dirijo para cozinha. Eu sabia que ele ia ficar com o ego ferido, os homens são tão previsíveis. Mas devo admitir que estou nervosa e minhas pernas tremem e acho que estou prestes a ter um ataque de pânico!

Omg!Mas por outro lado ele mexeu com meu orgulho, ele me fez meio que ser a outra ou eu me fiz?Não importa, ninguém faz isso e fica impune, ele vai virar geléia!Ou talvez eu vire, hum... Acho que vou ligar pra Jéssica.

* * *


	13. Dancing with myself

_Oi gentemmmmm. Onde estão meus reviews? Só ganhei um precioso! Vocês também não gostaram do chapter,é isso? Mas mesmo que não gostem é, e eu digo é , para reviewsar!!!!_

_Eu tava pensando comigo mesma que os nomes dos chapters serem nomes de músicas não tem nada a ver .... mas eu acho tãoooooo bonitinho!_

_Anyway!_

_Reviews for me ou lhes amaldiçoarei!!! usahuhuuauauhahu_

_Just kidding!_

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Dancing with myself**

* * *

Hum... você vai me julgar agora. Eu cheguei aqui na Irlanda já faz certo tempo, assim, não mais do que duas semanas e... eusóligueipracasanoprimeirodia. E eu meio que esqueci de mencionar que no meu, hum, surto no aeroporto liguei para casa hiperventilando e super passando mal, achando que ia morrer e estava tendo uma síncope. Minha mãe atendeu e me acalmou , disse que eu fosse corajosa e me divertisse. Bem,eu meio que me diverti e esqueci de ligar.

Deus eu sou uma pessoa horrível e arderei no fogo do inferno eu sei!

Bem depois do pequeno acontecimento ontem eu estou precisando super de uma intervenção. Eu explico, assim, sempre que nós temos um problema acontece à intervenção Mckinon. Mamãe é cheia de ferramentas psicoterapêuticas para "tentar" resolver nossos problemas. Minha mãe, avó, irmã e eu nos sentamos na cozinha , amontoadamente, fazemos uma enorme torta de maçã e conversamos sobre o assunto. Cada uma dá sua opinião. Na verdade a Jéssica sempre quer partir pra violência, minha vó quer usar magia-ela pensa que é uma feiticeira voodoo-e mamãe as tais ferramentas terapêuticas-e eu, bem, eu geralmente me encho de torta de maçã e sugiro que a gente se esconda no buraco mais fundo até tudo melhorar.

A última vez que ocorreu uma intervenção foi quando Eli Thorpe começou a perseguir Jéssica, depois que ela partiu seu coração. Quero dizer... depois que ela resolveu que era melhor os dois terminarem. Contra a vontade dele.

Hoje vai ter que ser por telefone. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?Provocar o Sirius daquele jeito??Eu não sou assim!Acho que devo estar possuída por um leprechaum. Ou ando comendo doces demais, eles me enchem de endorfina e me fazem crer ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Há!Eu sou mesmo uma imbecil iludida!Anyway, estou sentada dentro do closet da Lil-com o telefone escalafobético que ela tem em forma de besouro rosa choque chocante - esperando que alguém em casa atenda.

-Alô?

-MAMA!

-MARLENITA MEU AMOR!COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ?PORQUE VOCÊ SÓ LIGA AGORA?VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA UM BOM MOTIVO PRA TER FICADO TODOS ESSES DIAS SEM LIGAR SUA INGRATA!VOCÊ SABE A PREOCUPAÇÃO QUE EU PASSEI?

Minha mãe tem o maravilhoso dom de gritar mais forte do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça a não ser talvez que eu.

E de repente ela começa a chorar e dizer que não devia ter me mandado pra lugar nenhum que eu devo voltar imediatamente porque ela morrerá. Não preciso dizer que drama é o negócio da família.

-Mama desculpinha!Eu esqueci, mas não foi por mal, você sabe como eu sou!

Uma vez a escola fez uma viagem até Bournemouth e eu não liguei nem um dia dos 12 que nós ficamos lá, mas olhe com força, minha mãe sabia onde eu estava e, portanto, não era necessário ligar. Fazia sentido pra mim.

-Ai Lenita eu sei, mas eu quase morri de preocupação. De qualquer forma, como está tudo?Mary?A hospedaria é boa?

Até eu explicar tudo sobre tudo, desde as camas até a umidade do ar, levou quase uma hora.

-Mama-a interrompo enquanto ela conta o absurdo do preço do pepino no supermercado-eu preciso de uma intervenção.

-AH MEU DEUS MARLENE!VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA NÃO É?JESUS, MARIA, JOSÉ EU SOUBE NO MOMENTO EM QUE VOCÊ LIGOU. MAMÃE!JÉSSICA!LENITA NO TELEFONE!É URGENTE!

Minha mãe também tem o incrível de dom da adivinhação. Não ela não tem!Alou?Eu grávida?Eu fico roxa de vergonha só de pensar em ir depilar a virilha! Imagina ficar completamente pelada na frente de alguém!Se bem que assisti um filme onde tudo era feito através de um buraco no lençol. Uma boa alternativa, mas como acho que nunca terei coragem de mostrar minhas banhas pra ninguém sempre me resta à adoção... ou a inseminação artificial. Ouço o barulho de quando se pega a extensão do telefone e a voz da minha irmã soa sonolenta quando atende.

-Oi pirada!

-Oi pilantra!

Apelidos carinhosos que eu e Jéssica usamos. Você entende. Piada interna.

-A vovó foi num baile pra terceira idade ontem - explica Jéssica- e ainda não voltou!

-Ah senhor!Será que ela se perdeu?

Eu e Jess começamos a rir descontroladamente, minha mãe é meio ingênua em relação à própria mãe. Bem eu também gostaria de ser, se a minha avó fosse minha mãe e não minha avó, se é que você me entende.

-Então mama, é que eu conheci um garoto e meio que o provoquei e...

-O que?-interrompe Jéssica - Você provocou um garoto?Mas porque você só faz essas coisas quando eu não estou por perto?

-Mas Lenita provocou como?- Minha mãe é realmente ingênua.

-Ela o provocou no sentido de que ela queria dar uns pega...

-Pega-pega!-Acrescento rapidamente, antes que a minha adorável irmã conte a terrível verdade pra mamãe.

-Pega-pega filha?Mas você não acha que já esta grande pra brincar com essas coisas?Bem eu te aconselho a conversar com ele, falem sobre seus sentimentos . Pega-pega é pra ser diversão, não competição-ela parece realmente feliz com seus conselhos pedagógicos, minha mãe é professora ... de jardim da infância - as brincadeiras foram criadas para unir a todos num mesmo espírito de compreensão e alegria mútua.

-Mama posso falar com a Lene um segundo só, em particular?

-Hum... claro Jéssiquita. Adeus meu bem!E por favor, não fique sem ligar. Mandarei um beijo pra sua avó, se algum dia ela voltar pra casa. Aliás, vou ver se ela não está na vizinhança. E mande um beijo pras Evans sim? Beijos.

Despeço-me de mamãe e ouço-a dar milhares de avisos a Jéssica antes de sair e minha irmã responder emburradamente a todos eles.

-Ela anda impossível desde que você viajou. Fica atrás da vovó, a pobre nem pode sair com Tom em paz. -Tom é o jardineiro da vizinha. - Aliás, ela foi nessa festa com ele!-Jess da uma risadinha maliciosa. - E também não sai do meu pé!Outro dia, quase me viu beijando Harrison!

-Você ainda está com Harrison?-Pergunto espantada.

-Bem, sim. Eu gosto dele.

-Jess você está amando!-Minha irmã não costuma ficar com o mesmo garoto muito tempo, e está com Harrison já faz quatro meses.

-Talvez-responde marota-mas de qualquer forma, quem é esse cara que despertou o seu lado mais selvagem?Eu achei que você não o possuía!-E explode em risadas.

Explico toda a história detalhadamente, enquanto ouço os comentários pervertido da minha irmã. Ela diz para eu parar de ser boba e entender que eu jamais serei como a mulher do nosso pai. Escuto também suas piadas maldosas e isso é irritante, mas me faz rir. Devo admitir que sinto falta de casa,mas só um pouco. Tudo bem,muita falta,ta bom assim pra você?

-Meu amor – diz Jéssica concluindo a palestra sobre relacionamentos que está dando-o que você tem a fazer é mostrar pra ele que na questão, você é o x.E que essa equação de duas incógnitas só terá solução quando for sua decisão. Mostre que x+y=amor, e que se ele não quiser amor, vai ter guerra e a equação de duas incógnitas vai virar uma equação de diferenciais parciais. Você tem que ser mais cruel...

Depois de mais meia hora, somadas a mais uns 45 minutos-essa conta de telefone vai ficar cara-em que estivemos conversando desligo o telefone. Minha orelha dói, mas estou mais calma. Afinal x+y=amor, e sim minha irmã é uma nerd da matemática ao mesmo tempo em que é uma destruidora de corações. Não me pergunte como ela consegue. Eu só consigo ser nerd e já acho difícil !

Bom o negócio agora é... O que foi que Jéssica disse mesmo?Hum... Droga!Lembrarei mais tarde certamente. Espero!

Vou pra praia agora que o Sol está fingindo que vai sair, depois eu penso nisso.


	14. Put your hands on me

_De vuelta e de buenas._

_Reviews, sem mais. Gracta._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Put your hands on me**

* * *

Você não acredita na minha sorte!Estava com meu biquíni brasileiro-o mais minúsculo-e minha canga rosa pronta pra ir à praia, tudo bem que tudo isso estava sob um imenso sueter de lã cinza ,mas o que conta é a intenção, quando começou a chover, torrencialmente. Tornando tudo mais frio do que já estava então tive que desistir do meu plano inicial.

Resolvi ficar em casa . A Lil foi visitar o Jay e a senhora Evans foi resolver um negócio do fornecimento de caranguejos para o pub, o ensopado que ela faz é o melhor do mundo e sem os caranguejos não existe ensopado. Liguei o aquecedor no último,tirei o suéter e me joguei num balde de cupcakes.

De qualquer forma, estou sentada na sala agora , procurando algo interessante pra assistir, uma tarefa ingrata já que é domingo.

A campainha toca e considero seriamente não atender, mas a casa não é minha e pode ser importante. Quando abro, quase caio desfalecida. Sirius está absolutamente molhado , e lindo é claro. A camisa branca está colada em seu peito e seus cabelos negros estão caídos sobre os olhos.

-Lindo biquíni!-Ele diz com malícia.

OMG!OMG!OMG!Que vergonha! Sequer troquei de roupa, porque estava usando meus poderes mentais pra que o Sol surgisse, embora não estivesse dando muito certo. Ficando vermelha até o decote consigo perguntar trêmula, enquanto pego uma almofada e tento me cobrir:

-O que você quer?

-Eu vim te fazer companhia. Eu sei que você esta sozinha-e acrescenta antes que eu possa mentir e dizer que tenho mil companhias-vi as duas Evans saindo.

-Você tá espionando, é?Logo deve saber que eu estava indo à praia, então... Foi um desprazer, pode ir embora, tchau. - Retruco malcriada.

Seu pé impede que eu consiga fechar a porta em sua cara. Bufando irritada continuo empurrando, mas é inútil. Solto a porta e ele entra calmamente como se nem tivesse feito esforço me impedindo de trancá-lo pra fora. Talvez realmente não tenha sido um esforço tão grande, uma menina de 50 e poucos quilos não consegue fazer par pra um cara com mais de um metro e oitenta. Maldição de mundo injusto e maléfico!

-Posso ver que você pretendia ir à praia, mas como está chovendo você decidiu ficar em casa bem confortável, certo?Alias você não sente frio não?Os de fora sempre sentem frio, mesmo quando pra gente tá calor.

Enquanto fala se dirige para a escada, abre a porta do armário que fica sob a mesma, pega uma toalha e sem cerimônia alguma tira a camisa e começa a se enxugar. Sinto minha garganta ficar seca e faço um esforço muito grande pra me controlar e não começar a babar.

-Não, não. Eu vou à praia agora mesmo então... Você terá que ir embora.

Suas sobrancelhas se arqueiam e ele me lança um olhar incrédulo quando pergunta:

-Você vai sair nessa chuva?

-Vou sim.

- Tá de brincadeira?!

-Não, não , sério mesmo.

E enquanto começo inventar uma história de que ir a praia na chuva é extremamente terapêutico, por causa da conjunção dos sais com a energia contida nos raios, ele começa a tirar os tênis e a calça. E depois enrola a toalha na cintura e começa a tirar a cueca.

Aí é demais pra mim, começo a tremer e estou certa que estou mais vermelha do que eu jamais fiquei em toda minha vida, viro de costas tapando os olhos.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?-Indago numa voz esganiçada.

-Você não quer que eu fique com aquela roupa molhada quer?-Ele pergunta irônico.

-Quero, quero sim. -ouço-o rir-Você nem está na sua casa?Você vai ficar-engulo em seco-pelado?

-Eu vou ficar enrolado na toalha, enquanto ponho as roupas na secadora. -Ele responde parecendo divertido.

-Eu, eu...

Estou tão atordoada que nem reparo que me virei destapei os olhos e estou admirando seu tórax definido. Então me viro rapidamente e saio correndo em direção a porta, ainda está chovendo muito, mas nem me importo,saio na mudo de idéia. Deus, que água gelada, mal saí e já estou toda encharcada. Entro de novo na casa e estou meio que tremendo,eu sou a única idiota que sai de biquíni num pé d'água congelante desses.

Sirius está na sala segurando uma toalha.

-Eu sabia que você ia mudar de idéia. -Uma expressão triunfante arqueando o canto dos seus lábios num sorriso irritantemente sexy.

Arranco a toalha de suas mãos e agradeço de má vontade.

-Não é que eu tenha mudado de idéia, mas não te deixarei aqui na casa das Evans, Deus sabe que coisas malignas você planeja nessa sua mente pervertida!

-Eu conheço as Evans faz muito mais tempo do que você Lene. Elas provavelmente correm mais perigo com você aqui do que comigo. - Responde indiferente.

-ELAS NÃO CORREM PERIGO ALGUM. E NINGUÉM CHAMOU VOCÊ AQUI!PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME FAZ UM FAVOR E SOME?!

-Lene pára de gritar.

-EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!-Hum, talvez eu esteja-Eu só estava falando alto, você não compreende bem as coisas quando eu não elevo minha voz.

-Eu compreendo muito bem que você grita comigo quando eu falo a verdade, mas hoje, infelizmente para nós dois, eu não poderei falar aquelas outras verdades que nos levam a fazer coisas tão agradáveis e...

Taco a toalha na cara dele-o que o faz quase perder a própria toalha-antes que ele consiga terminar a sentença que pode me levar a amaldiçoá-lo e a todos os seus descendentes, frase que também, provavelmente me faria ficar em casa durantes dias. A expressão de malicia em seu rosto me lembra que ainda estou de biquíni, muito irritada digo ríspida:

-Infelizmente?Só se for para você que não se contenta em por chifres na cabecinha da Sheila e em tentar me fazer de idiota!

Acrescento depois de um tempo:

- Você é ridiculo!

Saio furiosa em direção as escadas. Como ele ousa dizer que eu gosto de suas investidas?Não que eu não goste ,mas como ele ousa perceber?Argh!Eu sabia que devia ter ficado quieta,timida e submissa no subúrbio de Londres sem ir a padaria do seu Zé sozinha!Nunca mais,e eu digo nunca mais, ouço uma palavra sequer que sair da boca da minha mãe!

Subo como um raio e antes que eu possa me trancar em meu quarto ele surge,a expressão irritada em seu rosto me mostra que minhas palavras obtiveram resultado, ele agarra meu braço e me faz encará-lo quando fala entre dentes:

-Você não faz idéia do que acontece entre mim e a Sheila e nem é da sua conta! mas se quiser saber ela não tá nem ai e ela sabe que eu te beijei.E mesmo que ela não soubesse você me beijou de volta!Você está a fim de mim desde que nos conhecemos e mesmo assim você foge!Sem contar que você me pintou nessa sua imaginação fértil como um lobo-mau, e eu nem sei por quê.

-Não sabe?!Você age como se fosse O conquistador da paróquia!

-EU NÃO PROMETI NADA PRA VOCÊ! Porque você ta tão brava?

Meus olhos se arregalam com o tom ríspido de sua voz.

-A gente só ficou uma vez e foi você quem quis assim. -Acrescenta mais calmo.

-Eu não vou ser a outra. Nem mesmo se não existir uma oficial. –Falo com a voz embargada, estou prestes a cair em prantos, me sinto com 14 anos de novo quando descobri que Daniel tinha namorada. Minha garganta está arranhando e meu nariz pinica.

-Lene-ele diz baizinho erguendo meu rosto-se alguém é a outra, é a Sheila. Eu só fiquei com ela porque eu achei que você não queria.

-Isso não é uma coisa bonita de se fazer Sirius Black!-Resmungo carrancuda evitando seus olhos que parecem me atrair como imãs.

-Eu sei, vou resolver tudo hoje... -ele diz me abraçando-mas afinal, eu realmente sou meio bad boy,por mais que eu me sinta gay ao dizer isso. Você tinha razão.

Olho pra cima , encontrando seus olhos enfim. Imãs são forças da natureza,é óbvio que por mais que eu lute nunca conseguirei resistir a eles. Devo tentar andar perto dele de olhos fechados ou talvez usar uma venda. Ou quem sabe nunca mais ficar perto dele...hum...interessante mas impraticável.

-Eu não gostaria que você fosse.

Ele sorri e antes de me beijar diz:

-Eu não serei pra você!


	15. The dog days are over?

_Chapter curtinho pra vocês reviews for me!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

_Layla pelo menos nesse chapter a música tinha a ver né?Porque nos outros..._

_Você acha? Eu acho a Lene tão mole,quase um marshmallow ambulante!auhuauahuauhuha_

_Aguarde os próximos chapters então,porque se bem me lembro-e eu não me lembro bem-coisas irão acontecer. uahuahuahuahu_

_Brigada pelo review querida!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**The dog days are over?**

* * *

Então, eu super não fiz nada do que minha irmã aconselhou, não fui cruel ou sexy e sensual. Ou mesmo dominadora. Você lembra, eu não tenho o hábito de seguir conselhos e além do mais não tenho condições de ser igual à Jéssica, porque, pelo amor, minha irmã tem 1,70 e parece uma modelo com seus enormes olhos azuis. Eu sou apenas uma garota minúscula e tremendamente atrapalhada.

De qualquer forma, você quer saber não quer?O que aconteceu depois que a gente se beijou e tudo mais. E você tem em mente que ele estava de toalha e eu de biquíni. O negócio é que... não aconteceu nada. Eu estava prestes a fazer algo bem impensado quando ouvimos a porta da frente batendo e saltamos cinco quilômetros um do outro. Você não imagina a situação constrangedora, eu de biquíni com um cara seminu no meu quarto, ambos descabelados, ofegantes e nem digo mais o que!

Ouço Lil me chamando e começo a entrar em pânico, consigo sentir meu rosto ficando quente e provavelmente muito vermelho, Sirius parece nervoso também. Devo dizer que ele fica lindo quando franze as sobrancelhas, mas isso, definitivamente, não vem ao caso agora.

Olho pra ele desesperada e antes que eu possa dizer algo ele chega perto de mim e antes de me dar um selinho diz:

-Eu nunca estive aqui.

Ele sai correndo do meu quarto e consigo vê-lo se escondendo no banheiro ao lado do quarto da senhora Evans, enquanto Lil aparece no pé da escada perguntando se eu não a ouvi chamar.

Lilly entra no meu quarto, dando assim uma oportunidade para Sirius escapar. Oportunidade que eu espero que ele aproveite!

-Lene você tava dormindo?

Não preciso dizer que ela perguntou isso porque eu estou tremendamente descabelada e meio zonza, beijar o Sirius sempre me deixa atarantada.

-Estava, estava sim. -Digo com a maior cara de pau, e até finjo um bocejo.

-Ai desculpa!Não queria te acordar!

De repente ouvimos um barulho no andar de baixo. Mas ele é muito burro!Não consegue nem escapar da casa da donzela sem ser percebido, assim não dá pra viver. E se eu morasse num castelo e um dragão fosse o guardião da minha torre? Como é que ele ia fazer, heim?

-Que barulho foi esse?

-Barulho?Não ouvi nada não.

-Ai Lene você ainda esta dormindo, pelo amor. -Ela diz revirando os olhos - Vou ver se é a mamãe.

Quando ela sai do meu quarto olho pela janela e consigo ver Sirius correndo pelo gramado de toalha com as suas roupas nas mãos, é realmente espantoso como ele consegue saltar a cerca de um pulo só e de toalha!Em pensar que eu caí dessa cerca que nem uma fruta podre sem um motivo justificável. Eu sou um desastre mesmo.

Estou ainda encarando a janela relembrando tolamente o pega totalmente nervoso que dei está tarde. Posso falar? Acho que desbanquei minha irmã!Hihihi!

Lilly aparece no quarto e diz:

-Não tinha ninguém!Sério mesmo que você não ouviu nada?

O rosto dela ,cheio de preocupação, me faz mentir um pouco mais pra ela. Afirmo que realmente não há nada e que deve ser o vento.

A Lil é meio paranóica com essas coisas, o pub foi assaltado quando ela tinha oito anos e o pai dela morreu, ele teve um enfarto. Devo dizer também que foi nessa época que meu pai nos abandonou, trocou minha mãe por outra mulher, daí você pode compreender o meu horror por traições e tudo mais e o horror de Lilly por barulhos de origem desconhecida. Partindo daí ,provo que somos muito normais e nossas paranóias têm raizes profundas e super justificáveis.

Lilly esteve falando todo esse tempo. Viu o que dá ficar fazendo digressões!Você podia ser menos curioso não é?Eu tenho que te dar todas essas explicações e acabo não ouvindo o que as pessoas falam e não ouvir o que os outros falam é o que causa metade dos meus problemas.

-Lil dá pra você voltar e falar tudo de novo - dou um sorrisinho sem graça-eu meio que não estava prestando atenção.

A expressão assassina no rosto dela me assusta um bem,me assusta muito! Mas a Lil ,por mais que ela odeie , sempre repete e eu não tenho culpa de ser como sou.

Ela conta que enquanto estava na casa do James esta tarde, estavam rolando altas combinações. Parece que hoje nós vamos numa balada que tem na cidade ao lado. Vamos comemorar, o quê eu não sei, e encher a cara para ajudar o Remo se recompor. Parece que a Bruna deu um fora nele!Huauauaua!Deus mal posso esperar pra saber o que aconteceu, tipo, eu super tenho pena do Reminho, mas vai fazer bem pra ele. Afinal , ser tratado do modo como ele trata as garotas vai trazer novas perspectivas e ,com sorte,um pouco de semancol.

Mas tem algo que me preocupa, se a Bruna não vai a Sheila também não aparece. Será que o Sirius sabe ?E se ele sabe,será que ele queria que ela fosse e veio aqui com essa cena toda só para ter quem pegar? Ele deu a entender que ia terminar com ela - tudo bem que eles nem tem nada sério, mas é sempre bom deixar bem claro-mas será que ele realmente fará isso?Tipo eu creio que sim, ele prometeu. Não, não prometeu, mas falou com voz de promessa e voz de promessa tem o mesmo valor!Não tem? Não tem??!

Ai meu Deus!

* * *


	16. Boom Boom pow

_Ah sim,aí você tem razão Layla.Aí ela foi bem durona, até demais néam?auhuahuahuahu_

_The dog days aren't over. They are about to come!uahuhauhauhua_

_Brigada pelo review querida._

_Xoxo_

Here's another . Reviews for me.

Xoxo

**

* * *

**

**Boom Boom pow**

* * *

Balada!Adoooouro me arrumar e ficar perfeita e esplendorosa, mais perfeita e esplendorosa do que eu já sou quero dizer. Vestido curto,meia calça -pois tá muito frio- e peep toe altissímo , pois anãs têm medo de serem pisoteadas. A Lil está super bonita! Está usando uma blusa vermelha de veludo com uma calça escura e bota de montaria!Luxo! James passou para nos buscar e novamente ,como em todas as vezes em que ele vem nos buscar e Lil desce as escadas, só faltou ele babar.

Chegamos e o local me surpreende.É muito grande!Eu achei que seria uma coisa mais humilde visto que estamos meio que no interior. Um imenso galpão com o nome da balada numa imensa placa de metal nossos casacos,cachecois e bolsas na guarda-volumes e colocamos nossas comandas no cano da bota de Lil. Para não correr o risco de perder.

Eu tenho certeza que vocês super querem saber a roupa do Jay e tudo mais, mas eu tenho que ressaltar o Remo e o Sirius!OMG!Os dois parecem modelos saídos dos anúncios de cueca Calvim Klein!Ou Armani! Ou,ou...acho que deu para entender.Não que o Jay não pareça, mas ele é carne fora do mercado, então você entende que eu não repare em sua camisa azul marinho e na calça jeans meio justa... Ah, mas minha nossa! Que pernas ele tem!Quer dizer... Vamos mudar de assunto.

Remo está com uma pólo preta não muito justa, mas que permite entrever os músculos dos seus braços e uma calça também escura,mas o que o está deixando mais lindo é uma leve sombra de barba no queixo que me faz querer passar a mão e sentir a aspereza e...ham,bem.E o Sirius, ah o Sirius ta de branco, você simplesmente não acredita em como ele fica bem de branco, seus olhos ficam de um cinza azulado e tem um brilho tão destruidor! E quando ele sorri pra nós por nos ver chegar eu sinto como se meu estômago tivesse se evaporado.

De qualquer forma estamos todos juntos agora perto do bar ouvindo a terrível história do rompimento e enquanto eu estou no começo de uma singela batida de amora Sirius e Rem parecem querer acabar com o uísque do mundo!A sorte é que o Jay não está bebendo,ele que vai nos levar pra devo dizer que James nem sempre foi assim,ouvi de sua boca que ela maior party boy,com ele era sexo , drogas e rock and roll ;mas desde que começou a namorar Lilly Evans tudo mudou,ela colocou juízo na cabeça oca dele. Gente , eu amo a Lil! Ela é simplesmente tão certa!Queria ser como ela!

Então foi assim, parece que o Remo super estava gostando dela, a garota deve ter a pegada porque do jeito que ele estava se lamuriando!Bruna disse pra ele que estava ficando muito sério e que ela super queria aproveitar a vida antes de sequer pensar em namorar! Rem parece ter ficado muito chocado e disse algo pra ela do tipo ... hum , é difícil me concentrar como Sirius tãoooooo lindo. Ahm, bem, então , ele disse "Bruna eu duvido que você vá se divertir mais com quer que seja!" e ela respondeu "Você sem tem em alta conta mesmo heim? Você não é o único tanquinho onde eu posso lavar a minha roupa darling!" Saiu e deixou o coitado sem saber que caminhão o tinha atingido!

Agora ele está absurdamente furioso e chamando a pobre de tudo quanto é nome, na verdade ele está sendo terrivelmente infantil tanto que não consigo me segurar e digo:

-Dói mais porque você que foi dispensado né querido?Se tivesse sido o oposto você estaria sorrindo!

-Dói apenas no meu ego Lenezinha!Você não quer me ajudar a melhorar?-Ele olha sedutoramente pra mim e pega minha mão antes que eu consiga dizer qualquer coisa e me leva até a pista de dança.

-Odeio que me chamem de Lenezinha, me faz sentir menor do que eu já sou!-Replico brava,arrancando minha mão da dele.

-Tudo bem Lene vamos ser adultos então!-Ele responde com um sorriso de lado. É incrível,eles três dão esse mesmo sorriso . Será que eles treinam juntos?Porque sempre tem esse efeito devastador sobre a minha pessoa. Mesmo o James ,quando ele sorri desse jeito eu sinto como seu meus orgãos virassem líquido. Que Lilly nunca descubra. Imagino o que ocorrerá se um dias os três ,ao mesmos tempo, sorrirem assim pra mim .Acho que passarei desta para uma melhor ou me tornarei uma pasta líquida e terei que ser levada aos lugares dentro de um vidrinho.

Estamos dançando empolgadamente quando tenho um vislumbre de Sirius encostado no bar nos olhando, seus olhos estão sombrios e sua boca tem um vinco de irritação. Eu devo dizer que Rem está realmente elétrico suas mãos fazem rápidos passeios em locais indevidos do meu corpo, tão rápido que sequer tenho tempo de repreendê-lo. De repente ele está atrás de mim e sinto sua respiração no meu pescoço e eu me sinto incomodada ,além de muito quente. Porque veja, eu estou paquerando o amigo dele e isso não parece certo.

Quando me viro pra ele e tento dizer que devemos parar e que está calor ele me beija. Sua língua invade minha boca antes que eu possa dete-lo e eu respondo minimamente antes de conseguir empurrá-lo. Ele parece realmente bêbado, seus olhos estão com um brilho fundo e seus dentes brancos sorrindo pra mim o fazem parecer realmente assustador. De uma forma um tanto quanto predatória . Na verdade parece que ele está prestes a pular sobre mim e me devorar.

Dou um passo atrás e antes que eu possa perceber Sirius apareceu e deu um murro na cara dele. Os dois estão rolando no chão se socando furiosamente. Quando o segurança consegue separa-los ele começam a gritar e se xingar.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEVE CAPACIDADE DE SEGURAR A GAROTA QUE VOCÊ QUERIA!NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DELA DE NOVO QUE EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM!-Sirius grita se debatendo violentamente nos braços do segurança gigantesco que o segura pelo pescoço.

Preciso dizer que estou chocada?As veias dele saltam no pescoço e sai muito sangue de seu lindo nariz. Sirius Black está com ciúmes de mim! Há!Quão legal é isso?! Ahm...quero dizer,comportamento abominavel. Machista filho da p... Ah droga! A quem estou tentando enganar? Adorei.

-AH BLACK!SE VOCÊ TEM MEDO DE COMPETIÇÃO EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA!E EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ ERA DONO DA LENE OU DE QUALQUER UMA!-Remo retruca rindo de modo assustador e tentando se soltar da chave de braço do outro armário que o segurava.

De alguma forma Sirius consegue se soltar e pula em cima do Rem, o supercílio dele começa a sangrar depois de um soco e ambas as camisas estão rasgadas. Eu só consigo ficar olhando de longe não conseguindo acreditar que eles estão fazendo isso.

Tudo bem , foi divertido no início , mas já deu. É muito pra uma Marlene só,uma fúria incandescente começa a crescer dentro de mim e de repente pulo entre os dois distribuindo chutes e pontapés. Deve ter doído a beça , pois eu chutei com o salto do sapato e , você sabe, saltos são armas.

-QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO PRA ME TRATAREM ASSIM? VOCÊS QUEREM BRIGAR?ÓTIMO, MAS NÃO ME METAM NO MEIO!REMO LUPIN VOCÊ TÁ TÃO BEBADO QUE EU VOU RELEVAR ESSA SUA ULTIMA IDIOTICE!E SIRIUS BLACK VOCÊ NÃO É MEU DONO!SE VOCÊ PODE FICAR COM A SHEILA ENQUANTO QUER FICAR COMIGO EU POSSO MUITO BEM FICAR COM QUEM QUER QUE SEJA!

Senti-me minha mãe dando bronca nos alunos. Saí batendo os pés e encontrei Jay e Lil se amassando no bar de verão, arrastei os dois até o estacionamento e soltei todas as minhas fúrias nos dois. Quero ir embora, odiei tudo isso!

Deito no banco de trás com a cabeça no colo da Lil enquanto ela fala calmamente que pelo menos eles estavam brigando por mim e não um pelo outro. Olho pra ela estarrecida e acabo dando uma risada, a lógica da Lil as vezes é surpreendentemente lúcida. Os dois aparecem meia hora depois de cabeça baixa e me pedem desculpas por serem idiotas e tudo mais, eu resmungo qualquer coisa porque , na real, ainda não estou a fim de falar com eles.

Jay deixa Rem na casa dele e depois a gente nas nossas respectivas casas, quero dizer, deixa o Rem, eu e o Sirius porque vai dar uma volta no quarteirão pra se despedir "apropriadamente" da Lil,se é que você me entende.

Estou abrindo a porta quando percebo que não estou sozinha, Sirius está atrás de mim com os olhos baixos e um horrível hematoma em seu nariz. Recuso-me a sentir pena dele e finjo que não o vi,ele segura meu braço antes que eu possa entrar,suspirando pergunto:

-O que você quer?

-Eu... Desculpa Lene, sério mesmo!Nós fomos dois idiotas!

-É!Foram mesmo!Eu não sou sua propriedade Sirius Black!Você não pode e nem deve me tratar como se fosse. -Digo irritada. Os meus sentimentos feministas ,que no começo da briga estavam meio dormentes eu admito, agora acordados e cheios de indignação.

-Você tem licença para porte de armas?-Ele pergunta rindo depois de um tempo em que ficamos nos encarando.

-Quê?-Questino confusa.

Ele aponta pro meu pé e pros meus sapatos.

- Doeu mais do que os soquinhos ridiculos do Remo.

Arqueio as sobrancelhas e dou um peteleco na ponta do seu nariz sanguinolento.

-Ai,Lene!

-Não foram tão insignificantes então,não é?- Um sorriso sarcástico brota nos meus lábios e não consigo escondê-lo.

-Hunf.-Ele murmura.-Você me desculpa Len?

Seus olhos estão tão lindos essa noite que não consigo deixar de olhá-los e a expressão de arrependimento em seu rosto é real de mais pra se ignorar, tanto que assinto e respondo:

-Tudo bem deixa pra lá.

-Eu terminei com ela. -Depois de um tempinho ele acrescenta. - Com a sheila.

Alou , eu sei que é com a Sheila!Com quem mais seria?Os socos do remo devem ter mexido com a massa cinzenta dele só pode.

Num súbito ataque de orgulho próprio digo indiferentemente:

-Que bom... Pra ela!- Arremato maldosamente.

Entro no pub e fecho a porta na cara dele. Eu não acredito que eu disse isso!


	17. Sunday morning

_Chapter curtinho, bobinho, fofinho, inho-inho-inho. Nhé-nhé-nhé._

_Enfim, eu tenho um problema. Esta fic já estava praticamente terminada assim que comecei a postar. Faltavam uns pedaços aqui e ali , mas o plot estava circular ,todas as pontas atadas e tal. Porém , eu descobri que não gostava muito do modo como as coisam iam se desenvolver tava meio ...não tava tão bom. Afinal essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi na vida. Então ela tinha algumas características do meu eu de dezesseis anos . -Blé para o meu de dezesseis anos! Ele era muito bobo. - A eu de ... será que devo dizer minha idade? Eu sou tipo uma tiazona comparada a muitas meninas do .Bom,vou dizer,lá vai...meu eu de 20 anos não é tão blé quanto meu eu de dezesseis. E o eu atual resolveu reescrever partes dessa budega. Estou falando tudo isso porque vai demorar pra eu finalizar , mas eu vou finalizar . Não só essa como qualquer uma que eu tenha postado. Prometo. _

_Talvez eu devesse ter escrito isso no perfil...hum... anyway._

_Reviews for me darlings!_

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Sunday Morning**

* * *

Tipo quão difícil é viver?Mesmo tendo ido dormir super tarde por causa da balada péssima de ontem eu tive que acordar impossivelmente cedo!A mãe da Lil nos fez levantar às 9h da madrugada pra ajudá-la a colher tomilhos, salvias, hortelãs e outros matos de jardim!Eu adoraria ajudar se eu não tivesse ido para a cama às 4h!A quem estou tentando enganar,eu não quereria ajudar nem que ela me pagasse!Eu sou uma pessoa urbana,gosto do concreto,da fumaça entupindo meus poros,do barulho das buzinas ... Esses matos me aterrorizam até a morte!Vai saber que tipo de monstros se escondem entrem as flores de um jardim?Eu gosto de árvores,não me entenda mal, eu apenas prefiro vê-las através da tv ou da minha janela;no quintal onde nunca terei de ir.

Mas de qualquer forma, estamos almoçando agora, peixe com molho de queijo. Muito bom !Os meninos estão junto. Sirius e o Remo estão se olhando meio de lado, mas parece que ficaram de bem. Pelo que eu pude entreouvir da conversa do casal diabetes : a mãe do Rem ligou do hospital pra casa do Sirius pedindo que ele fosse lá fazer companhia pro filho , enquanto ela resolvia a papelada do convênio. Ou seja,Remo não contou que o convidado a companhia era a causa da necessidade de companhia. Mas eu aposto que ela tentou chamar James , mas ele não atendeu o celular porque estava num pega nervoso com a Lil. Enfim, Sirius foi no mesmo momento e lá eles fizeram as pazes.O que é muito bom ! Porque eu imagino que eles se sentiriam miseráveis um sem o outro,por que veja, a outra ponta do triangulo,o Jay,não faz mais parte dessa forma geométrica em questão e amigo parceiro é amigo solteiro. Pelo menos é o que Jéssica vive dizendo.

Se você pudesse ver o rosto do meu pobre Sissizinho, está com um hematoma enorme em volta do nariz e um cortinho sanguinolento; mas o Reminho também está destruído, tem um roxo no olho esquerdo e um corte nos supercílio-a ida ao hospital derivou da necessidade de dar ponto - estou super querendo dar um beijinho, dois beijinhos alias, talvez quem sabe então, muitos beijinhos. Eu sei que eles não merecem , afinal são duas antas fantasmagóricas , mas eles são tão lindinhos!

Estou sentindo frio em minhas pernas por causa do short jeans e minhas trancinhas balançam com a brisa mar. Não sei porque insisto em usar roupas de verão quando não existe verão neste país. Deus!Nos dias mais quentes a temperatura não passa de 23°!Tive que me segurar para não descer enrolada nas cobertas,afinal eu tenho orgulho e Lilly tiraria muito sarro de mim. Ela tem certeza de que hoje é um dia quente e está calor. Há! Ela simplesmente não sabe o que é calor.

Estou tão distraída tentando não ouvir a conversa extremamente enfadonha das Evans e do Jay e batalhando com Remo pela última posta de peixe ,que nem percebo Sirius olhando pra mim. Até que sinto um arrepio e volto os olhos ao redor para encontrar sua íris cinza me fitando.

Estremeço de leve e o encaro de volta, ele arqueia uma sobrancelha e diz:

-Eu preciso falar com você.

-Ah é?Sobre o que?

-Não me diga que eu terminei com a Sheila pra você fingir que nada teve a ver com isso. -Ele diz numa voz calma e fria que me irrita sobremaneira.

-Olha só meu filho...

Ele agarra meu braço e como todos na mesa estão muito entretidos vendo a senhora Evans acabar com a auto-estima do James perguntando se ele sofre de estupidez aguda por ousar pensar em casamento antes de terminar a faculdade, que nem reparam que não estamos mais lá. Eu devo dizer que acho muito romântico ele querer se casar. Mesmo sendo muito novo. Indica que pelo menos ele pensa no futuro e o futuro dele inclui a Lill. Olha que master lindo!

Ele me arrasta até o quintal e me senta num banquinho branco de madeira que fica encostado na parede. Esfrego meu braço pra aliviar a pressão de seus dedos que me lançaram um fogo fervente no corpo- eu tenho que parar de ser tão...tão...tãooo assanhada. E então pergunto lançando dardos pelos olhos:

-E o que você quer?Eu estou com fome!Eu estava super vencendo o Remo, eu ia conseguir aquele filé de peixe!

-Mas era tipo...o seu quarto filé Lene!

-Não importa!

Ele me olha divertido e entra na cozinha .Volta logo depois com um bolinho e me dá.

-Eu preferiria peixe. -Resmungo sentida.

Ele ri me ignorando e senta ao meu lado. Seus olhos brilham de divertimento quando ele constata:

-Lene você é engraçada!

Sirius tem uma expressão estranha no rosto quando faz essa afirmação . Que cá entre nós , eu não sei se devo levar como um elogio.

-Eu não tenho mais nada com ninguém. Com a Sheila você sabe. E porque eu te prometi que não seria do jeito que sou com as garotas, não seria com você.

Eu engasgo com o bolinho ao ouvir suas palavras. Deus! Ele precisa ir tão direto ao ponto?! Me deixa nervosa!

Sirius me dá leves tapinhas nas costas até que eu desengasgo, ele sorri de forma indulgente,coloca as mãos em volta do meu rosto e dando um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz diz:

-Seremos só nós agora,nestas férias.

Eu não consigo evitar abrir um sorriso gigantesco, envergonhada desvio o rosto, mas ele me força a olhá-lo, ele é tão lindo! Também está sorrindo, aquele sorriso de lado que faz meu estômago virar pó, assim não dá pra viver, me ajeito melhor em seus braços e dessa vez antes de beijá-lo respondo:

-Por mim tudo bem!


	18. More than it seems

_Oi corações. Sorry for my delay but here I am._

_Cap novo pra vcs. Recomendo ambas as músicas , tanto a da Hilary tanto quanto a do título do capítulo._

_Xoxo_

_Layla minha filha eu também fico feliz quando dá tudo certo. Hihihi. Sou o tipo de pessoa que não gosta de filmes - ou de qualquer coisa- com finais infelizes._

_Obrigada plo review fofissíma._

_Xoxo²_

**

* * *

**

**More than it seems**

* * *

Aiai. O que posso dizer?Esses foram os dias mais...melosos que já tive na vida! Nem quando eu passava as tardes sonhando com Leonardo Dicaprio a vida era tão açucarada. Depois que tivemos aquela conversa sobre nós nas férias ... eu e Si passamos quase todos os dias juntos,e eu não enjoei dele e nem ele enjoou de mim!Quer dizer, não estávamos sempre sozinhos e várias vezes eu o pegava olhando por cima de mim pro telão do pub. As finais estão cada vez mais próximas , mas, mesmo assim,eu devo admitir que gosto desse sentimento . E ele beija tão bem e é engraçado e me faz,bem,ele me faz feliz. Eu sei que é tudo muito novo e tudo mais ,porém me sinto segura. Sei que estou confiante demais é que,apenas parece tão certo estar com ele. E...

Ahm...Ok.

Meu momento bixona passou. Sabe porque?Programa de casais!

Quer dizer, casais e o Remo, pelo visto ele ainda não se recuperou do mega fora recebido porque não quis sair com a garota que o Sirius ia arranjar pra ele. Eu espero que essa facada no ego dele não tenha mexido muito com sua masculinidade, porque veja, eu estou com o Sirius agora-adooooooro-mas pode ser que um dia eu não esteja mais e cá entre nós seria desperdício não provar dessa fruta, mas por outro lado no momento não queria estar com ninguém a não ser com quem eu estou. E que o Sirius não me ouça, isso inflaria o ego dele a alturas inatingíveis e causaria provocações infindas e eu teria que mata-lo ... com amor. Argh! Como estou gay!!

Estamos visitando as ruínas de um castelo medieval, na verdade creio que era um forte, ou sei lá, estava ocupada beijando o Sirius na hora que o Remo explicava a origem da construção de pedra. Devo dizer que ele ficou muito bravo com nossa atitude e ficou mais furioso ainda quando descobriu que Lil e Jay haviam sumido entre as ruínas,disse que nós não apreciávamos o valor cultural do conhecimento dele e quando notou que nós não estávamos nem reparando no seu pequeno ataque de fúria disse irritado:

-Vocês não têm vergonha na cara?Ficar se agarrando em publico!

No que Sirius respondeu rindo imensamente:

-Só tem você aqui cara!E você faz coisas piores em público.

-É verdade, eu já vi!-Concordei risonha.

-Mesmo assim!Eu desperdiçando meu saber com vocês, seus ingratos. E vocês me obrigaram a vir nesse passeio gay, eu sou um homem RODEADO DE POMBAS E CASAIS CHEIOS DE AMOR!

Tacou o guia turístico na gente e saiu resmungando.

Eu devo dizer que quase morri de rir de seu pití.

-Mas esse senhor tá uma moça não!-Comento divertida.

-Ele nem precisa mais fazer faculdade, já sabe o principal ... dar esporro nos alunos!

-Alunos?

-Sim, Remo faz licenciatura em história.

-Não sabia!E você faz o que?

-Eu faço direito, eu o Jay. Você nunca perguntou pra Lil?

-Eu, bem, não. Eu procuro não pensar muito sobre faculdade e carreiras e coisas afim.

-Ah entendo. Mas se não pensar sobre isso como vai descobrir o que você quer ou não?

-Não vou-dou uma risadinha nervosa-não costumo encarar as coisas, sou mais do tipo se apavora e sai correndo!

-Você não correu o suficiente pra escapar de mim. -Ele diz sarcástico.

-Eu sei !Estranhamente eu não fiquei tão apavorada, você parece tão seguro que eu acho que meio que, tipo - enrolo percebendo a profundidade da minha próxima declaração. Porque pensar isso é uma coisa,agora falar pra ele?AIMEUDEUS!-eu me senti segura também. Você parece confiável.

Sinto Sirius ficar tenso ao meu lado, ele passa o braço sobre os meus ombros e me abraça tão forte que acho que quebrei algumas costelas, beija o topo da minha cabeça e me leva com ele até as galerias do castelo.

Eu não devia ter dito isso, ou devia?Bem agora Inês é morta!O que importa é que ele não ficou pirado, achando que eu estou super apaixonada, ou talvez tenha achado isso mesmo e por vingança quis quebrar minhas costelas, nunca se sabe . É melhor deixar as declarações sentimentais pra outra hora. Ou pra hora nenhuma.

Andamos um tempinho sem falar nada,desde que eu disse aquilo tudo. Ele meio que se fechou em si mesmo o que me faz sentir muito mal. Não é como se eu tivesse exigido amor eterno e incondicional, aliás, eu não pedi nada eu simplesmente disse...

Argh!Bem que a Jéssica disse que com os homens não se deve usar das palavras.

-Por que você ta tão quieta?

Não preciso dizer que gostaria muito de chutá-lo.

-Você que perdeu o dom da fala de repente.

-Impressão sua, mas de que serve o dom da fala quando o que há de melhor pra se fazer...

Sinto a parede fria de encontro as minhas costas e ele me beija sem terminar de dizer o que há de melhor pra se fazer, mas eu acho que já tenho uma idéia.

Muitos beijos depois e voltas intermináveis-esse castelo ta mais pra labirinto-acabamos encontrando Lil e James na loja de souvenires acompanhados de um Remo aparentemente ainda super mal-humorado.

-Compras!- Grito entusiasmada. E me perco numa meia hora de delicioso consumismo.

Compro um castelinho em miniatura pra minha irmã, um trevo da sorte pra mamãe e uma foto da imagem do gatésimo senhor do castelo pra minha avó. A velha vai ficar abismada!

Estou morrendo de fome, o que não é de se espantar, andar interminavelmente e beijar enlouquecidamente são coisas cansativas.

Acabamos comprando uns lanches duvidosos acompanhados de sucos exóticos, comprei também uns antiácidos porque nunca se sabe. Comemos super rápido porque Remo esta morrendo pra ir embora. Foi uma luta conseguir fazê-lo parar de reclamar!Ele parece uma velha ranzinza, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas, pelo amor, que ele ache uma mulher logo, porque assim não dá pra viver!

Estou praticamente correndo pro me livrar do Remo logo. Ah,o carro. Aleluia senhor!

* * *

O Sirius é fofíssimo. Ele estava ouvindo um rap muito chato e me deixou mudar de rádio.

Agora está tocando Hilary duff-Outside of you, é claro que ele está fazendo uma cara muito peculiar de desagrado, mas não é isso que importa. Começo a cantar empolgadamente pegando o celular e fazendo de microfone:

-I'm outside of you and I can't get through….

Ele começa a rir enquanto olha pra mim de canto de olho. Ponho o microfone improvisado na frente dele pra que me acompanhe. Sacudindo a cabeça ainda rindo ele diz:

-Não sei cantar isso aí.

-Omg!Não é isso ai. É Hilary Duff!Mostre mais respeito!-Reclamo indignada.

Sim eu sou uma menina doce e meiga e que adora pop forever e daí?

-Que seja-Ele responde abafando uma risada.

-Agora você vai ter que cantar. Como punição!

-Mas eu não sei. -Ele repete exasperado.

-Eu ensino. -Digo interrompendo minha coreografia.

Vou falando as palavras bem lentamente, fazendo biquinho e mandando ele repeti-las no ritmo da musica, que por sinal já acabou. E eu desliguei o rádio.

-Vai Si. See the funny thing is you just as useless as me; I can make you better if you would just let me in.

O carro está parado no sinal, ele está virado para mim me olhando tão intensamente que sinto minhas bochechas ficando quentes e ao invés de cantar ele me puxa ,quase enforcando com o cinto de segurança, e me beija tão apaixonadamente que eu quase desmaio. Quando as buzinas começam a soar insuportavelmente ele me da um ultimo beijo e diz:

-Você não está fora de mim.¹

* * *

_¹-Alusão a parte da música que diz ...ah,bem,ao título né? I'm outside of you ou Eu estou fora de você._


	19. Magic and Mayhen

_Oiiiiiiiiiiiii. Depois de um longo inverno eu voltei!_

_Cheguei a conclusão de que não vou mudar o que já estava escrito , devo isso ao meu anterior que começou a escrever esta fic alguns anos atrás. Acrescentarei algumas coisas apenas e retirarei outras, apenas se for muito e eu digo MUITO necessário. hihihi!_

_Reviews for me my darlings!_

_Xoxo_

_Laylaaaa Black , quem dera eu pudesse ter os beijos do Sissi! Aiai!_

_O Remu seria apenas acrescentar mais felicidade a vida. auhuahuauahuahu!_

_Eu adouro Hilary Duff , eu confesso. Você está numa situação semelhante? AHMEUDEUS!_

_Romântico demais,queria eu que alguém dissesse algo assim pra mim ¬¬_

_Obrigada plo review querida!_

_Xoxo²_

* * *

**Magic and Mayhen**

* * *

Então é isso.É o fim. Ele vai embora e eu vou ficar,as férias estão acabando e todos vão voltar para Dublin,menos eu.

...

...

...

...

Você ta bem louco?

É claro que não é o fim!

Eu e Sirius,bem,na verdade eu joguei o assunto de nós dois e sua partida,bem discretamente se quer saber, e ele disse que sempre que puder virá me ver!OMG!Eu acho que ele me ama,ele me quer,ele vai casar comigo!

Ham,bem...não posso dizer que esteja 100% certa disso ,mas essa esperança existe dentro de mim,ok?

Estamos passeando sozinhos!Embora você não saiba, talvez porque eu não tenha comentado. Como semana que vem é a ultima semana de férias deles todos, então, Sirius me trouxe para um último passeio. Já que nessa semana também se encerra o campeonato de futebol e quarta é a final, ou seja, teremos que ajudar no pub. E ele disse a senhora Evans que ajudaria, já que parte na quinta, ou seja, quer ficar comigo. Eu super tenho razão de achar que ele me ama não?Quer sempre ficar perto de mim! Tudo bem que eu pedi para ele ajudar no pub,cof-cof, mas mesmo assim.

Devo dizer que está bem frio, trouxe meu moletom até, mas Sirius parece estar muito confortável com sua regata preta, bermuda vermelha e chinelo. Posso falar?Ele fica tão gostoso assim casual!

De qualquer forma. A cachoeira fica fora da estrada de terra terrivelmente esburacada pela qual viemos. Estamos andando numa trilha rodeada por árvores, poucas flores selvagens colorem a paisagem. O céu está cinza-o que é o mais normal por aqui-e daqui a pouco vai começar a chover.

-Estamos chegando.- Diz Sirius gentilmente enquanto aperta minha mão, me encorajando a continuar.

Ele estaca de repente e diz:

-Chegamos.

Empurra uma moita para o lado e me ajuda a entrar, um raio fugidio de Sol consegue escapar da muralha de nuvens, refletindo na queda d'água formando um pequeno arco-íris. Ele já tirou a regata e esta entrando na lagoa,não consigo desviar o olhar dele,seu corpo desaparece por um segundo quando ele mergulha me tirando do meu estupor. Percebo espantada que meu coração se acelerou, ele me deixa sem ar!

Sento-me em uma pedra, depois que constato que a água esta terrivelmente fria. Sirius emerge seus cabelos gotejando e meu coração dispara de novo. Droga!

Ele vem até mim e colocando suas mãos frias em volta dos meus tornozelos me puxa levemente em sua direção perguntando:

-Você não vai entrar?

-Está muito fria!

Minhas pernas já estão submersas e ele se posiciona entre elas, com um sorriso sardônico retruca:

-Eu esquentarei você.

Sinto-me mais quente só por ele sugerir isso,me levanto e tiro a saia e a blusa lentamente sentindo o vento frio me arrepiar. É bom que ele me esquente mesmo, super não estou a fim de morrer de hipotermia!

Vou entrando lentamente,a água me rodeando,respiro fundo antes de mergulhar completamente. Volto à superfície tiritando.

-Sirius Black!Eu vou congelar!Você tem problemas?!

Ele nada até mim, me envolve num abraço e começa a me levar mais pra dentro da piscina natural.

-Nós vamos ficar aqui no fundo até você acostumar.

-Não quero!-Resmungo tremendo de frio.

Saio de seu abraço e tento ficar em pé, não consigo. É muito fundo!Agarro o pescoço dele instintivamente. Sinto pequenos beijinhos no _meu_ pescoço e estremeço. Afasto-me um pouco para olhá-lo e ele sorri.

-Eu disse que ia te esquentar.

Ficamos nadandinho um tempão, até que fiquei realmente roxa de frio e nós tivemos que sair da água.

Deitados na relva, já secos e bem alimentados, porque devo dizer a senhora Evans fez uma cesta de piquenique que vou te contar viu?É tanta comida que dava para alimentar umas cinco de mim e olha que eu como muito; não como tanto quanto a Jéssica já que ela se alimenta como um pedreiro esfomeado e ainda tem a sorte de não correr o perigo de engordar, puxou o metabolismo extra rápido do nosso pai que mais parecia um bacalhau seco, mas isso não vem ao caso.

O Sol resolveu fazer sua última aparição o que me ajudou a voltar a ter sensibilidade nos dedos dos pés, embora o Sirius te-los massageados também ajudou bastante e ter me beijado daquela maneira também foi bastante eficaz para me esquentar, muito mais do que me enrolar em qualquer tipo de pano que pudesse me aquecer.

Deitados na cama feita de toalhas amontoadas-só comentar que ele as arrumou estrategicamente de modo que ficasse macio, mas minúsculo, um espacinho ridículo para duas pessoas deitarem decentemente, ou seja, estou deitada, praticamente, em cima dele-estavamos,por mais bobo que isso pareça,brincando de: eu vejo. Tirando que por aqui só tem árvores à brincadeira foi bem divertida. Mas agora estamos silenciosos e sinto que estou quase dormindo

-Lene...

-Oi?-Respondo sonolenta.

-Você teria ficado comigo se eu tivesse continuado com a Sheila?Estou dizendo isso hipoteticamente, ta?Não comece a devanear.

-Não.-Respondo acordando imediatamente- Eu não suportaria ser a outra e além do mais seria a coisa mais humilhante do mundo. É feio uma pessoa que se sujeita a esse papel, essa situação acaba sempre destruindo alguém e geralmente é o enganado quem sofre mais.-Digo estas últimas palavras me lembrando do sofrimento da minha mãe.

Sirius fica duro sob mim, apoio meu queixo em seu peito o olhando confusa. Sua mão se afunda em meus cabelos úmidos e ele me pergunta baixinho:

-Você já passou por isso?

-Sim,bem,não. Quer dizer,meu pai traiu minha mãe e por isso eles se separaram. Eu só fui entender bem a situação quando meu pai apareceu de novo uns anos atrás. Quando eu soube que ele havia nos trocado por outra mulher qualquer eu entendi todas as vezes que eu havia pego minha mãe chorando quando eu era criança e do porque vovó ter vindo morar conosco. Minha mãe perdeu o interesse em relacionamentos e nunca mais saiu com ninguém.E eu, bem, eu fiquei paranóica com a idéia. Nunca teria coragem de fazer ninguém sofrer do que jeito que minha mãe sofreu. A Jéssica virou um furacão; de verdade, ela me disse uma vez que nunca homem nenhum ia fazer com ela o que nosso pai fez com mamãe, e desde então ela destrói o coração de todos eles de forma muito aperfeiçoada,porque se você soubesse o número de caras que já pareceram em casa de madrugada tentando fazer serenatas–Fico em silêncio um pouco,tentando ordenar meus pensamentos.- Mas então aconteceu o episódio Danny Ivanovitch.-Dou uma risadinha sem graça antes do continuar.-Eu fui a outra sem saber,é uma longa história.

-Nós temos tempo.-Ele diz ainda acariciando meus cabelos.

Respiro fundo antes de começar,vou suprimir o detalhe deprimente de eu ter tido que mudar de escola por causa do acontecido . Na verdade não gosto nem de me lembrar.

-Bem, tornando uma história longa curta , eu tinha 14 anos e amava Danny,mas ele parecia amar a mim e a sua namorada oficial. Que eu não sabia ... não era eu.-Acrescento num murmúrio.-De qualquer forma, quando soube que eu era igual à mulher que tinha feito minha mãe sofrer eu entrei em parafuso e se a Jéssica não tivesse aparecido naquela hora eu com certeza teria apanhado.A namorada do Danny era bem,hum, bem grande e havia chamado suas amigas. Elas eram de outra escola , por isso eu não sabia de nada. E porque eu era uma boba também, é claro.

Conto tudo isso praticamente de um fôlego só, Sirius me olha perplexo, morde o lábio inferior e recosta a cabeça no chão, ouço sua voz dizendo:

-Mas não foi sua culpa. Você nunca seria uma dessas pessoas, você é...

Ele, subitamente, dá um giro com o corpo invertendo nossas posições e deitado sobre mim, acariciando meu rosto, diz:

-Você é tão boa.-E não sei dizer se seu tom é de admiração ou de espanto.

E também não preciso nem dizer que enrubesci loucamente.

-Não sou não, eu...

Sirius me beija sussurrando:

-É sim.

Segurando meu rosto ele murmura:

-Você nunca me perdoaria.

Demoro um pouco para entender a que ele está se referindo, porque afinal de contas, ficar de boa na lagoa, literalmente, com esse Deus grego faz qualquer mulher perder o prumo, ainda mais uma inexperiente como eu, se fosse a Jéssica, provavelmente quem estaria fora de rumo seria ele, mas anyway; quando consigo compreender a que ele se referiu, concordo simplesmente:

-Não, eu não perdoaria.

* * *

Depois dessa pequena conversa, extremamente pessoal, Sirius ficou taciturno. Tudo bem que a historia da minha família não é das melhores, mas vá lá, existem historias boas, detesto pensar que ele tenho ficado com pena de mim.

Pergunto se ele ficou incomodado com a minha sina familiar, ele diz que não, conta que sua família é uma droga e que desde os 16 anos ele só volta pra casa porque é obrigado, já que os pais pagam à faculdade. Ele passa mais tempo na casa do James do que o próprio James e considera a família de seus amigos muito mais do que a sua própria,diz que sua mãe é uma louca histérica e que seu pai tem mania de querer dominar tudo que ele faz,queria que ele fizesse administração de empresas, sirius detesta e se negou, muitos problemas vieram a partir disso. Conta também que seus pais idolatram seu irmão mais novo, Régulo , por ele sempre fazer o que os pais mandam e nunca se rebelar. Cá entre nós, que espécie de nome é esse?

Não podemos mais conversar porque temos que correr. O toró despenca e nos pega bem no meio do caminho. Não preciso dizer que chegamos ensopados no carro. Eu dormi todo o caminho de volta pra casa, eu não me mereço!

Ele estaciona o carro na garagem e depois me acompanha até em casa. A senhora Evans acaba obrigando-o a ficar pra jantar e enche-o de perguntas, até que por fim diz:

-Bem Siriuzinho diga adeus pra sua namorada que já é tarde e eu tenho que olhar pela virtude dessas meninas!

Não tem nenhum buraco pra eu me esconder por aqui?Não?Omg!Que vergonha viver!

Jogo o garfo no chão e me escondo em baixo da mesa por uns momentos, até sentir que meu rosto não está em chamas. Quando retorno a superfície a senhora Evans já está na cozinha guardando as sobras na geladeira cantarolando uma música do abba.

Sirius me ajuda a levantar pega minha mão e me leva com ele até a porta, ainda estou tentando me recompor do comentário altamente impertinente da senhora Evans quando o batente da porta se encontra com as minhas costas e os lábios do Sirius devoram os meus.

-Eu te ligo amanhã. Ou venho aqui.

E com um último selinho ele vai embora me deixando completamente... Ai ai!

Ele definitivamente me ama e quer se casar comigo!

OMG!Acho que estou entrando em pânico!


	20. Better in time

_OI fofuras!!!!_

_Desculpa a demora, desculpa o tamanhico humilde deste chapter , desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!!!!!_

_O nome do chap não significa nada auhuahuauhau. Era a música que eu tava ouvindo enquanto escrevia , alias, a maioria deles são nomeados assim . hihihi!_

_Feliz Natal! E próspero ano novo!!!_

_Xoxo_

_Layla amoire! Se acabou e foi pro melhor era assim que devia ser mesmo =)_

_Eu tb queria =/ . Vou pdir um SB pro papai noel, que tal? auhuahauhuhau_

_Sim, mas a Lene é forte eu suponho :B_

_Brigada plo review querida!!!_

_Xoxo²_

* * *

**Better in time**

* * *

Coloquei o despertador para tocar as 6 e meia.

Não adiantou de nada, pois o taquei na parede e ele morreu as - pego seus restos mortais que estavam espalhados atrás da cômoda- 6 e 31.Há! Estou tãooooooooo atrasada.

Coloco a calça jeans ao mesmo tempo em que visto a calcinha e calço minhas botas. A blusa é qualquer uma e o casaco definitivamente não combina com nada, mas tudo bem. Estou com tanta pressa que sairia de pijama se não estivesse tão frio.

Marquei de me encontrar com todo mundo na casa de Sirius as 7 e já são quase 9. Lilly e os garotos vão voltar para Dublin hoje e eu queria me despedir.

Ontem foi a final do campeonato. Nunca na minha vida ouvi tantos palavrões ou vi tantos homens se beijando, no rosto, na vida. Pareciam um bando de babuínos bobocas balbuciantes. E litros e litros de cerveja no chão e batatinhas esmagadas e beijos roubados nos intervalos. Hehehe! Sem falar dos berros ensandecidos de gol. É, o time deles venceu. Ganhei tantas gorjetas boas, você não faz idéia!

Ajudei Lilly a fazer as malas, como ela tem tralhas! E eu digo tralhas, não são apenas roupas e sapatos, é maquiagem, objetos que só Deus sabe porque ela quer levar, tipo uma luneta, um telefone velho, luzes de natal, entre outras coisas absurdas. Ela é louca! É sim e ninguém tirará isso da minha cabeça. Mas eu a amo, apesar de tudo.

Falei pouco com Sirius sobre aquela história de nós dois. Senti como se fosse estar pedindo, sabe? E não gosto de parecer carente ou o que seja.

De modo que ele está indo e eu não sei, realmente, se ele irá voltar. Ai! Não pensarei nisso.

Abro o portão de ferro batido da casa dos Black e arrepio com o barulho tenebroso que ele faz. Imagino o pavor que eu iria sentir se fosse de noite e ouvisse esse rangido. Argh! Quando ando pelo caminho de cascalho já posso ouvir o barulho de vozes e risadas. Estranho!Geralmente desta casa só vem o som do vento e da tristeza perene.

Entro e encontro todos rindo da cara irritada de Lilly e de James tentando beijá-la, ele deve ter dito algo para irritá-la. Sirius vem em minha direção e me dá um selinho.

-Quanta alegria!- Comento sorrindo e antes que posso perguntar o porque de tudo isso, ele me conta que os pais foram acompanhar Regulo até a faculdade. Está explicado o motivo então, não há a presença cáustica do Sr. e da Sra. Black para sugar e extirpar toda felicidade existente no mundo.

-Como você chegou cedo Lene!Só está quase duas horas atrasadas. -Remo comenta cheio de sarcasmo na voz.

-Você ainda tá sem namorada né? -Pergunto fingindo inocência. Ele fica tão emburrado que fico culpada e me apresso em ir lhe dar um beijo e pedir beijo amigável fique você sabendo.

Ficamos do horário em que cheguei até mais ou menos a hora do almoço juntos rindo como retardados.

Eles já colocaram a bagagem nos carros e já estão prontos para ir. De repente me sinto tão triste que quase começo a chorar.

Ficarei, quiçá eternemante, sem ver Sirius!

Seus olhos cinzas estão me encarando percebo subitamente e sinto minha garganta fechar por causa do choro contido.

-Você...Eu am...-O que estou dizendo?O que estava quase dizendo?Vou arrumar.-amargarei na solidão aqui.

Lilly começa a rir e vem me dar um abraço, está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, bixona, e me diz que foi maravilhoso me conhecer e que no próximo fim de semana estará em casa. Os garotos me abraçam e entram nos carros, só _ele_ ficou de fora.

-Lene eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa?- Sirius me abraça e estou quase mordendo seu pescoço de tão bem que ele cheira.

-Fala.-Murmuro entontecida.

-Você ama?

-Quem?-Me afasto dele petrificada de !O que eu faço?O que eu faço?

-Eu.

-Você?-Engulo em seco tentando ganhar tipo de pergunta é essa?

-É.

-Não.-Quando eu digo não a expressão dele não muda, mas posso ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Como se uma coisa meio amarga tivesse se derramado sobre eles. Porque eu fui dizer não?Quer dizer,eu não sei se amo ele, já.Ou sei? Ou amo?

Tento emendar , mas ele já me deu um selinho que de tão frio congelou minha alma e entrou no carro. Dou um adeus meio fraco com minha mão trêmula enquanto assisto a caravana se afastar.

Acho que ele não vai mais voltar. Pelo menos não por mim.

Morrerei.

Eu ia dizer sem querer e quando ele quis que eu dissesse eu não pude dizer!O que há de errado comigo?Ai,acho que estou , realmente, tendo uma crise de pânico.

Preciso de ar!

Saio correndo em direção a praia decidindo se me jogarei no mar ou não.


	21. Eat you alive

_POis eu sou dessas que demora. Desculllllllllllllpa!Nunca pensei que fosse me tornar dessas pseudo escritoras que ficam eras sem atualizar, sério! _

_Reviews pra mim se vocês acharem que mereço, senão tudo bem. *Cai uma lágrima*_

_Xoxo_

_Shibahime, está aqui! =)_

_Brigada pelo review!_

_Xoxo_

_Layla Black, a Lene disse. Ela é dessas que nega os próprios sentimentos. Tsctsc._

_Brigada pelo review querida. Que todos ganhemos marotos de natal, pois os homens de verdade só servem pra deixar a gnt confusa. auhuahahu_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Eat you alive**

* * *

Descascar batatas, lavar a louça, aprender a cozinhar, a costurar, tirar homens bêbados do bar, ajudar na administração; atividades que venho aprendendo essa semana. Para me manter ocupada executei toda e qualquer coisa que a senhora Evans me pediu, inclusive fui com ela a sua aula de salsa o que foi uma das coisas mais embaraçosas e ainda assim engraçadas que já tive de fazer na vida. Tive de dançar com um pescador que usava uma perna de pau. Uma perna de pau!

Mandei umas três mensagens pro Sirius e ele respondeu a última, muito a contra gosto. Disse que estava ocupado, se divertindo horrores e beijos. Só. Eu mereço,eu acho.

Liguei pra casa e falei com Jéssica sobre nosso último encontro e ela me chamou de babaca, disse que eu devia ter desviado do assunto porque se eu digo que não o amo faz parecer que não estou realmente comprometida e/ou interessada. Ela falou assim mesmo, e/ou. Achei bastante didático de sua parte visto que as coisas podem ser exclusivas. Da próxima vez em que alguém com o qual eu esteja romanticamente envolvida perguntar se eu o amo responderei com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Acabo de ler um email que Lilly mandou contando várias coisas aleatórias ,mas não falou de Sirius e eu não perguntei,é claro. Já me basta sua resposta lacônica sobre o quanto ele está se divertindo. Argh!Mas que inferno!

Saio do meu quarto, pois quando começo a pensar no assunto meu estômago dói e além do mais prometi à senhora Evans que iria ao mercado comprar umas coisas. Estou descendo as escadas, mas antes que eu chegue a seu final a senhora Evans vem subindo, ligeiramente ofegante, e me impede.

-Lene, querida, Sirius está lá embaixo esperando você.

-O quê?

-Sirius, meu bem. Seu namorado.

Fico boquiaberta. Como Goldie Hawn quando é jogada dentro do barril de água no filme "Um salto para a felicidade". A única exceção é que estou seca e que devo me recuperar bem rápido, pois a senhora Evans me puxa pelo cotovelo até a sala onde Sirius me espera.

Ele está sentado confortavelmente no sofá, com as pernas esticadas sobre a mesinha de centro e o controle da TV na mão zapeando canais.

-Aqui está ela, meu amor. -A senhora Evans diz e me coloca sentada ao lado dele depois de bagunçar amorosamente seus cabelos pretos. -Estarei no bar.-E dizendo isso sai deixando no ar um cheiro gostoso de bolo de baunilha com limão.

Fico sentada, ainda muito pasma, enrijecida ao seu lado. As mãos no colo e os olhos pregados no rosto dele que parece levar eras a perceber. Sirius vira o rosto tão lentamente que acho que morri algumas vezes até ele me encarar. Então eu vejo. Seus olhos estão frios e duros, está com olheiras e há um rictus amargo no canto esquerdo de sua boca embora ele esteja sorrindo. Puxando-me pra um abraço que quase me quebra as costelas me faz deitar a cabeça em seu peito e ali ficar.

Sei que alguma coisa séria deve ter acontecido, mas não ouso perguntar. Não parece ser o que ele precisa de mim agora então apenas me aconchego melhor a ele e ouço sua respiração ir desacelerando até ele dormir. Vou perguntar o que aconteceu, é claro, não pretendo morrer de curiosidade, mas farei isso mais tarde.

Fecho meus olhos e aspiro profundamente o perfume que emana dele e então eu também durmo.

* * *

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Pergunto finalmente quando acordo, descabelada e amassada, e pego Sirius olhando taciturnamente pela janela.

-Aconteceu.

-E o que foi?

-Nada. -Ele suspira e esfrega os olhos. -Problemas com... com meus pais como sempre. Vem.-Ele diz e puxa o meu braço.-Vamos dar uma volta.

-Eu tenho que ir ao mercado.

-Eu vou com você.

-Tá.

Ele segura minha mão o caminho todo e por mais doce que isso seja está começando a me deixar bastante preocupada.

Ele me ajuda a escolher cebolas e me ensina como devo escolher ervas, não posso evitar e fico sorrindo como uma idiota tentando conter a vontade imensa que sinto de rir da cara dele.

-O quê?-Sirius pergunta na defensiva. -Minha avó era uma mulher que gostava que seus netos soubessem se virar, inclusive na cozinha. Você precisava ver ela ensinando Regulo a fazer batatas na lareira.

Explodo em gargalhadas ao imaginar Regulo tendo que assar batatas.

-Gosto de ver você rir. -Ele diz docemente me beijando na testa. -Me dá vontade de rir também.

Fico muito sem jeito e me apreço em empacotar as coisas e pagar as conta. Depois de deixarmos as coisas na cozinha de casa Sirius e eu saímos para dar uma volta pela cidade. Ele não fala muito sobre o que o está incomodando e toda vez que tento perguntar muda de assunto.

Quando nos aproximamos de casa ele me puxa em direção aos fundos até a cerca.

-Devido sua clara inabilidade em pular cercas e sua óbvia fascinação por mim... -nesse ponto soco seu braço e ele apenas ri como se tivesse sido socado por uma formiga, o que ma faz socá-lo de novo e dessa vez eu tenho certeza de que doeu pela expressão em seu rosto-...decidi te ensinar como pular uma cerca propriamente,sem se estabacar no chão e tals.

-Eu não me estabaquei no chão, está bem?Foi o cadarço que enroscou no arame farpado e... -Começo a me defender tentando mascarar toda minha inépcia.

-Que seja. Veja bem como se faz. -Sirius se afasta com um sorrisinho paternalista e vem correndo, com uma mão no vão entre as farpas pega impulso e se lança ao outro lado sem sofrer um arranhão. -Viu?

-Vi. Tchau. -Reviro os olhos irritada e virando as costas inicio minha volta pra casa.

-Ei, ei, ei, ei!-De repente ela já está do lado de cá segurando meu braço. -É fácil, é sério. Depois que você pratica um pouco. -Ele acrescenta ao ver minha cara de incredulidade. -Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Em minha primeira tentativa caio sentada na grama, em minha segunda tentativa fico com o pé enroscado no arame o que faz Sirius rolar no chão de tanto rir, em minha terceira tentativa eu desisto no meio do caminho e leva uma boa meia hora para ele me convencer a tentar de novo. Por fim , com sua ajuda consigo pular muito torpemente para o outro lado e acabo aterrissando de joelhos, o que ele diz que é uma melhora. Há!

-Muito bom!Achei que você não ia conseguir - Sirius mais ri do que fala.

-Ei!

-Ah, Lene. Você deve admitir que você é bastante estabanada.

-Não sou nada!-Cruzo os braços e faço um bico emburrada.

-É sim. Vem, você precisa conhecer minha casa. -Ele me puxa pela mão dando um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz.

Finco os pés no chão e arregalo os olhos. Morro de medo dos pais dele e ele ainda disse que está tendo problemas com os dois!Ele tem de praticamente me arrastar, pois pareço surda a seus apelos e ao fato de que os pais dele não estão em casa.

Sirius praticamente me arremessa cozinha adentro e eu paraliso quando vejo como é tudo bem... Escuro. Bancadas de mármore negro, eletrodomésticos cinzas, azulejos escuros e paredes brancas e tristes. Uma copeira num uniforme quase vitoriando sorri docemente para Sirius enquanto corta uns talos verdes que reconheço como aipos.

Ele me leva por salas suntuosas e igualmente escuras até que chegamos a seu quarto. Deus!O quarto dele cheira tão bem, cheira como... como ele!Meu estômago parece despencar dentro de sua cavidade e sinto meu coração bater mais forte ao ver a cama dele.

PARE AGORA SUA DESVIRTUADA!Minha mente grita comigo e eu engulo em seco envergonhada de mim mesma. Sirius parece notar e , depois de me beijar , vai colocar uma música num imenso aparelho de som, que é praticamente do tamanho do meu armário, e Limp Bizkit começa a tocar baixinho.

Sem cerimônias ele me agarra e me beija de uma forma tão devastadora que eu me esqueço quem sou por alguns segundo enquanto ele segue me beijando.

Quando dou por mim suas mãos já se dirigiram a meu sutiã e ele já está aberto!Abro a boca para impedi-lo, mas ele me beija daquele jeito de novo e quando dou por mim novamente estou com ele sobre mim em sua cama! Suas mãos por toda parte e eu absurdamente ofegante.

-Arre!-O empurro com tanta força que ele cai no chão e me sinto prestes a entrar em pânico. Envergonhadíssima levanto-me e me viro prum canto tentando fechar o meu sutiã . O que se prova inútil,pois minhas mãos tremem feito gelatina. Alias , eu toda estou tremendo.

Um arrepio faz minha espinha se arcar ao sentir as mãos quente de Sirius fechando os ganchos do sutiã pra mim.

Não me atrevo a olhá-lo. Ele ajeita meu cabelo,minha blusa e com o canto dos olhos posso vê-lo se ajeitar também.

-Vamos ver um filme. -E me puxando mais uma vez pela mão ele me leva até a sala e me sentando no sofá liga a TV.

Ainda estou trêmula, mas minha incredulidade já está maior do que meu embaraço.

- O que foi aquilo?-Cuspo a pergunta sentindo o rosto ruborizar de novo.

-Você realmente não sabe?-Sua expressão é tão sarcástica que me sinto diminuir um pouco.

-Assim do nada?-Minha reação pode parecer desmedida, mas não é. Estávamos muito bem, fazendo coisas pueris e inocentes e subitamente ele tenta tirar minhas roupas?Como assim?

-Lene eu quero fazer isso desde o dia em que te conheci.

Minha boca se abre num "Ó" tão grande que acho que desloquei o maxilar. E Sirius começa a rir. E só o que posso fazer é esperar que ele se acalmar e me explicar o que raios está acontecendo.


	22. The ragged sea

Olá!Sorry pela demora, mas não é descaso, eu juro.

Beijos.

Layla, tudo bem? Jamais. Jamais desistirei. Vou terminar todas, é sério.

Brigada pelo review, querida.

beijinhos

Camilla, que bom que gostou!

Brigadinha pelo review.

Beijos

Manuelina, estou aqui! Iei!

Me agrada muito saber que você gosta, de verdade.

Obrigada pelo review!

Postarei sim!

beijos

* * *

_The ragged sea_

* * *

Isso foi estúpido. Eu sei que estava acontecendo. Tanto sei que deveria estar muitíssimo brava ou envergonhada, mas só estou curiosa. Curiosa e ligeiramente amedrontada, não sou a pessoa mais aventureira do mundo. Creio que isso deve ter ficado bem claro.

Por que eu fui tocar no assunto? Podia muito bem ter deixado quieto e ficado carregando minha timidez e inabilidade sozinha, mas não... Tenho que abrir minha enorme boca nos momentos mais inoportunos. Bom, já que comecei o melhor é terminar.

-Quer dizer então que você queria ...?-Não preciso terminar a frase. Ele sabe bem do que estou falando. Estamos sentados muito comportadamente lado a lado no sofá. Eurotrip passa na televisão, a cena em que Scotty e a menina que tem um irmão gêmeo pensam que comeram bolo de maconha e riem idiotamente.

-Queria não, quero. –Ele parece tão relaxado. As pernas esparramadas em cima da mesa de centro, os braços no encosto do sofá enquanto eu estou encolhida e retraída no canto oposto sem me atrever a recostar no sofá, Deus sabe por quê.

Não sei o que dizer. O que se diz para alguém que acaba de declarar que quer tirar, ou melhor, que tentou, quase conseguiu e continua querendo tirar suas roupas? Entre outras coisas mais constrangedoras.

-Obrigada, eu acho. -Murmurei incerta. Nunca antes me disseram algo assim, oras. Não sei bem como me portar.

-Pelo quê?- Sirius parecia realmente divertido e eu cada vez mais envergonhada.

-Não sei, não importa, esqueça. Não podemos mudar de assunto? Tenho que voltar pra casa e levar as compras. -Me levanto rapidamente e quase saio correndo quando o ouço se levantar pra vir atrás de mim.

-Lene!-Posso ouvir o riso em sua voz. - A cozinha é pra cá.

Mais envergonhada ainda, se é que isso é possível, volto pelo corredor e o sigo até a cozinha. Pego todas as sacolas, mas Sirius se apressa em pegar a maior parte delas das minhas mãos. Bom, não posso negar que ele seja cavalheiro quando quer.

Vamos em silêncio e ao chegarmos ao bar ele me beija leve, porem ardorosamente, e vai embora sem dizer nada. O que me é um alívio, pois estou confusa e febril e... Ah, meu Deus!

No dia seguinte passo a manhã esperando que ele ligue ou apareça, mas é pela hora do almoço que vou descobrir que ele se foi.

Foi embora sem me avisar! Cachorro.

No fim não sei o que aconteceu entre ele e seus pais e nem o motivo de ele ter voltado, mas meu celular subitamente começa a tocar e ao abrir tem uma mensagem que diz: Eu volto.

Simples, curto, brusco, mas eficaz. Fico trêmula o resto do dia ao ficar pensando no que acontecerá conosco quando ele voltar.

Ai, meu Deus! Não gosto dessa ansiedade. Me dá mal estar, calafrio e fico com vontade de vomitar.

Acho que não estou pronta pra isso. Não ainda, não agora... Talvez nunca.

Calma, Marlene! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... Isso.

Vou descascar cebolas que é o melhor que eu faço, me distraio e além de tudo me acalma.


End file.
